Secret Sister
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore have a little sister they never told anyone about but how does she know the Mikaelsons.
1. The other Salvatore

**I'm back with a new story this time Caroline is a Salvatore.**

 **If you like any of my writing. I have Drabbles on my blogs on tumblr. klarolinekolvina is my main blog and klarolineescapism is my writing blog where I have Drabbles and links to my stories on here.**

 **As always review, follow and favorite this story. I love reading your feedback to stories.**

 **Thank you to the lovely Jennifer who edited this chapter. She is amazing.**

My name is Caroline Salvatore. My brother Stefan Salvatore and I are twins. That means I'm the younger sister of Damon Salvatore. I am also very close to my brothers, every week we talk on the phone but lately Stefan has not called me. It's been three months so I decided to come back to Mystic Falls, a place I can't stand but somehow always end up in. And while my brothers know this I've come to find out why my twin is not calling me. What I didn't know my past was going to catch up with me.

Caroline pulls up to the Salvatore boarding house in her red Ferrari convertible, looking around and sighs, she doesn't like Mystic Falls. A lot of bad memories have happened in this town, though some fun ones too. Mystic Falls is the place where she died, her and her brothers, where they were turned into vampires 166 years ago.

She hasn't been here in three years.

Caroline removes her sunglasses as she strolls inside wincing when she sees her twin Stefan asleep on the couch with a dead girl on his lap. She counts about 5 dead girls on the floor and a bottle of bourbon sitting on the table next to him. Caroline picks up the bottle and listens to see if her other brother is in the house. She hears her older brother and one other person who has a heartbeat. Caroline vamps to just outside of Damon's door and fixes her outfit, takes a drink from her bottle and opens the door.

Xxx

Damon is sitting on his bed fidgeting with his ring while Elena paces the front of the bed both deep in thought. The pair are trying to figure out how to turn Stefan's humanity back on when Damon's door opens. Damon looks over to the door and they both see a blonde seventeen year with one arm above her head leaning in the doorway with a bottle of bourbon in her other hand.

Wearing a black tank top with a pair of ripped capris and big sunglasses on her head and black strappy high heels. She has a diamond infinity bracelet on her wrist and a pink diamond heart necklace and an identical daylight ring to Damon and Stefan on her finger. Elena looks at this girl and has no clue of who she is but is jealous that this girl is standing in Damon's doorway.

Damon smiles calling her by his nickname for her, "Caro."

He gets off the bed and goes over to Caroline giving her a hug, Caroline smiles at the nickname that only family calls her, "Ciao, brother."

When they stop hugging Caroline hits Damon in the arm "You couldn't have called and told me that our brother turned his humanity off instead of me coming here? I mean, you know how I feel about this place."

Damon rubs his arm where Caroline hit him and nods his head. Elena has been watching this whole time and is shocked when the blonde says 'our brother' and confused to why she is greeting him in Italian. "Our brother."

Caroline looks around Damon and sees Elena. She hands Damon the bottle of bourbon and walks towards Elena. "Elena Gilbert, I didn't see you there. Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Caroline Salvatore. Now what are you doing in my older brothers room when your dating my twin Stefan?"

Elena's jaw dropped in shock, "You just said 'Caroline Salvatore'? 'Twin Stefan'? Oh gods, how did you know my name?"

Caroline looks back at Damon, "Shes not the smartest of the doppelgängers is she? But what I know of her and Katherine I would choose Katherine over her any day."

Caroline turns back to Elena, "Yes, I'm Caroline Salvatore. And yes, Stefan is my twin. And Damon's my older brother. Both boys have told me all about you."

Caroline goes back to Damon, "Seriously we call each other every week and you couldn't have told me once o by the way our brother turned his humanity off and become a ripper again."

Damon just looks down guilty he knew he should of told Caroline but didn't want her to worry, "I didn't want you to worry Caro."

Caroline rolls her eyes and takes her bottle back and takes a drink from it. "Why did Stef turn it off this time?"

Damon goes back to the bed and Caroline follows him, "You remember when I told you Klaus came here, thought he killed Elena, and became a hybrid."

Caroline nods Damon continues, "He took Stefan. They left, and I was hunting them down all summer. Well, they came back to Mystic Falls and brought Klaus' sister who decided that she is staying here. When Klaus came back he turned a werewolf into a hybrid and compelled Stefan to turn it off."

Caroline taking this all in and then hits Damon in the leg. Damon taking the bottle from Caroline takes a drink, "Ow, why do you keep hitting me?"

Caroline sighs, "Because you're an idiot. You know how persuasive I can be and you never called me once. In fact, I have an idea give me your phone."

Damon knowing how persuasive his sister can be from personal experience says, "Caro, I know you and I know what your thinking and the answer is no."

Caroline puts her hands on hips obviously put out, "You don't know what I was going to say."

Damon throws her an obvious look, "You were going to go through my phone and find Klaus number and flirt with him so he would turn Stefan's humanity back on."

Caroline glares at him that was her plan " Fine. I don't get why we can't do that! More importantly, from what I gathered of this Klaus guy you made him sound like the epitome of all evil so why do you have his number in your phone?"

While Damon is thinking about what to say Caroline gets an idea "You know what Damon? You're right plan B, bye."

Xxx

Caroline vamps out the room and down the stairs to a sleeping Stefan. Damon realizes this can't be good vamps to follow Caroline. Elena who has been watching the siblings and possibly has many questions runs out of the room after them.

Caroline gets to the living room first and carefully steps over the dead girls and trying not to wake Stefan up as she starts to go through his pockets looking for his phone. Damon gets to the living room seconds later and sees Caroline going through their brothers pockets

Damon whispers, " Caroline stop," Using her full name.

Caroline turns her head towards her older brother whispers, "Damon, don't you want Stefan to turn it back on?"

Damon whispers, "Of course,' but we're doing this my way."

Caroline goes back to looking for Stefan's phone waving her hand at Damon. Damon doesn't want his sister to meet or talk to Klaus, "Caro, don't make me snap your neck."

Caroline turns her head, "Did you forget something? Like possibly who trained me to fight? Nik. And he was older than you."

Caroline finds the phone and holds it up smiling at Damon as she vamps up the stairs to her old bedroom and locks the door behind her. Damon vamps after Caroline and hears her lock the door. He curses thinking he should break the door down but his sister was bound to meet Klaus wether he liked it or not.

Xxx

Caroline flops down on the bed on her stomach and goes through Stefan's contacts until she gets to the right one.

Caroline hits call the phone rings the person on the other side of the phone answers, "Ripper, Portland is amazing for werewolves. How is the doppelgänger?"

Caroline hears that British voice it brings back so many happy memories and can't believe it, her hand drops the phone, "Oh my god."

Klaus hears a woman's voice, he knows that voice, her voice, and he can't believe it "Caroline."

Caroline, still looking at the phone in shock whispers, "No, it can't be."

Klaus hears Caroline, "Caroline? Pick up the phone."

Caroline picks up the phone "Nik."?

Klaus smiles, it's been a hundred years since he's seen his Caroline, "It's me." He utters.

Caroline is shocked, stunned that her ex-boyfriend, the one she was with for 19 years is on the other end of the line. The man she was in love with in the 1900s is the same person who compelled her twin brother to turn his humanity off and killed his girlfriend.

"You lied to me." She hisses in distaste.

Klaus looks down at the ground feeling sheepish, "I didn't lie. Klaus is the name my enemies know me as. And when we met, I knew you would never be a enemy of mine so I introduced myself as Nik."

Caroline thinks about it for a moment and realizes he's right, she would never be his enemy. To this day she still loves him, even if the two haven't seen each other in a hundred years. While Caroline is thinking Klaus is as well, things like, how did his Caroline get his Ripper's phone.

"Love how did you get Stefan's phone?" He asks needing answers.

Caroline takes a breath, "I stole it from him when he was sleeping."

Klaus laughs not expecting that answer, "Why?"

Caroline rolls her eyes going to explain, " I was going to call the great and evil Klaus, the guy that has my brother so mad at him by the way. Then try to get him to uncompel Stefan to turn his humanity back on. But it's you, you're you. Klaus. Could you make him switch it back on, please?"

Klaus laughs again loving to listen to her rambling, "Oh, you were huh? You haven't changed a bit. Now how do you know Stefan?"

Caroline laughs, "I know, and Stefan's my twin."

Klaus wasn't expecting that, "I'm sorry, what?"

Caroline feels like Déjà vu, "Remember that I told you I had a twin and an older brother, it's not my fault you forgot."

Klaus couldn't believe he forgot Caroline had told him that she had a twin. "Forgive me." He concedes.

Caroline smiles, "Maybe? What do I get if I forgive you?"

Klaus has a cheeky smile on his face, "Well that depends my love, what do you want?"

Caroline smiles, "My love, I haven't heard that in so long… where are you?"

Klaus looks around the woods he was currently in, "Portland, my love, in the woods. Why?"

Caroline smiles, "I'm supposed to get Klaus the big bad to get my brother to turn his humanity back on so what if I met up with Klaus and we talked in person."

Klaus' grin nearly splits his face, "I think that you could persuade Klaus to get Stefan's humanity back on."

Xxx

Meanwhile Damon walks back to his room Elena in tow, "How could you not tell me you had a sister?"

Damon, annoyed at his sister for calling Klaus and now even more annoyed because Elena won't shut up nearly shouts out his reply, "Stefan and I try to protect Caroline, even though she can do that on her own. Why? Because she's still our baby sister and we didn't want to involve her in the crazy Mystic Falls drama she has her own life in Italy."

Elena stops in her tracks thinking about how impossible it could be that they have a sister. "You told me your history and you never mentioned a sister. "

Damon picking up the bottle Caroline left drinks it, "We all left out parts of our history." He murmurs.

Elena feels anger build up in her throat at the thought that her whole relationship with the Salvatore's has been a lie "So what is this new version of your history?"


	2. Salvatore history

Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story you all have shocked me I never expected the response it's blown my expectations. I am so happy all you guys like it.

As always keep reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I love reading your feedback to stories.

And while you wait for the next chapter I have two other multi chapter the new Mikaelson family and my immortal love.

Thank you Janita for editing this chapter you are the best.

Flashback 1864

"Dear Damon, this week a woman named Katherine Pierce and her handmaiden Emily Bennett came to stay with us. There is something about Katherine that bugs me. I don't trust her. It's like she has Stefan under some spell because he acts different around her. I hope when you meet her, you don't end up under the same spell. I can only handle one of you being crazy at a time. Giuseppe hasn't made me wash her things yet, so that's good but he is pressuring me to marry George Lockwood. I don't want to get married yet because I'm too young. I miss you. Be safe. I would be devastated if my older brother died. Come home soon. Love, your younger sister, Caroline."

Present:

Caroline walks into Damon's room after she got off the phone with Klaus. "Damon, calm down. You're going to pop a vein."

"It would heal in a second," Damon says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but it still hurts and I forgot that I have Italian business I need to attend to, so I will be back later," Caroline tells her brother after sitting down next to him.

" What business?" Damon wonders aloud after he turned to look at his sister since he knows that she doesn't forget to do things. Caroline smiles reaching over for the bottle of bourbon on his nightstand.

"Tying up loose ends in Italy because I'm moving back here, so watch out Mystic Falls, Caroline Salvatore is back."

Damon has missed his little sister. He pulls her in to his side. "Well I'm happy your moving here and once Stefan gets his humanity back, he will be happy too. Two things: one, how did your call with Klaus go and secondly, you hate Mystic Falls, so why would you move here?"

Caroline is happy. It's been three years since she lived in the same town as her brothers. "My chat with Klaus went good and yes, Mystic Fall isn't my favorite town but I love my brothers and Stefan needs my help even if he doesn't think so."

"Caroline, Damon and Stefan told me their history but they left you out. Can you fill in the blanks?" Elena asks Caroline. She has never seen Damon act like this with anyone, except for Stefan.

Caroline doesn't like Elena from the small impression Elena has made and everything Damon and Stefan have told her. "I would but I have to go, so I will let Damon tell you."

Xxx

Mystic falls 1858:

A seventeen year old Damon walks into Stefan's room and sees a ten years old Caroline trying, and getting very frustrated, to tie a ten years old Stefan's tie. Damon smiles at his younger siblings and bends down next to Caroline.

" Hey, Caro. Why don't you let me do this?" Damon tries asking but Caroline was determined to tie Stefan's tie.

"No, I'm going to tie this. I can do it."

Damon watches his sister try and fail again. Damon sees Caroline is about to fall apart and pulls her to his chest for a hug. " It will be okay, Caroline. You still have me and Stefan."

"No I don't. You will get married soon and leave us. Mother left and she didn't teach me anything," Caroline says, trying not to cry.

"I'm not leaving you or Stefan ever," Damon promises, looking down at his baby sister in his arms.

Promise?" Caroline asks, looking at Damon in the eye.

"I Promise. Now can I try to tie Stefan's tie?"

"I hate ties," Caroline says, looking at her twins untied tie.

Damon laughs and turns to Stefan when Stefan asks: " Did you finish the speech?"

"Not yet," Damon tells his brother as he ties his tie. Stefan and Caroline share a look.

"It's an important speech."

"I know I will finish it," Damon tells his siblings as he's folding Stefan's collar over his tie. Stefan looks down and is happy that his tie is actually tied. He loves his twin but she didn't know what she was doing.

"Father told us not to cry. Crying shows weakness and Salvatore's are not weak."

Damon doesn't like his father "Well father is incapable of feelings, so if you want to cry, you can."

"I was going to cry anyway," Carolie says, looking up over at Damon. Damon smiles at his rule breaking sister. Stefan looks between his twin and his older brother.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Both Caroline and Damon look at Stefan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother's angel came to me and told me did she come to you guys?" Stefan asks his siblings after looking at their confused faces.

Caroline tells her brother, looking sad. " No" She starts crying into Damon's shoulder. Damon rubs his sister's back, trying to calm her and answers Stefan: " I must have missed it."

After the funeral Caroline and Stefan are standing at there mother's grave. Caroline is crying into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan is trying not to cry himself and rubs Caroline's back. Damon walks up to them with with a glass bottle of alcohol.

"You missed your speech."

"I know," Damon tells sadly.

"Why?" Stefan asks, still looking at the grave and comforting Caroline.

"I couldn't figure out what to say," Damon tells his siblings because he doesn't like to see them sad.

"You could of said goodbye," Stefan tells his brother, crying after he looks up. Damon goes over and hugs both Caroline and Stefan.

Xxx

Present:

Caroline walks down the stairs and is going to put Stefan's phone back in his pocket but finds him awake.

"Hey Stef."

"Caro what are you doing here?" Stefan looks up after hearing her voice. He is surprised to see Caroline.

Caroline smiles, even with no humanity and a ripper, her twin is happy to see her.

"You didn't call me for three months. I had to come find out why. Oh and here's your phone," Caroline explains and Stefan takes the phone.

"Why do you have my phone and have you seen my bourbon?"

Caroline smiles. Her brothers humanity is breaking through but he doesn't want it to.

"I called Klaus and I took the bourbon. I left it in Damon's room. Also I know you won't care but I think Elena has a thing for Damon. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you, Stef and Damon, so much I have decided to move back here."

Stefan knows his twin doesn't like Mystic Falls.

"Well, there's plenty to drink here sis."

He motions to all the dead girls on the floor. Caroline's shakes her head. "I'm going to miss Italian blood."

Xxx

Damon is telling Elena their real past.

" Years after our mom died. Our father Giuseppe made Caroline the woman of the house. She had to cook and clean, and do the laundry, even though we had a housekeeper. When Caroline became a teenager Giuseppe wanted to marry her off but she's a stubborn one, my sister and didn't want to marry anyone. When I went off to war Caroline wrote to me every week and told me, what was going on that week I was always informed. When Katherine came and stayed with us, there was something about her that made Caroline cautious. "

Flashback 1864:

Katherine and Emily come in the house and Caroline is coming down the stairs to check the mail, to see if Damon had send a letter.

"Caroline this is miss Katherine and miss Bennett," Stefan introduces them.

"Nice to meet you I hope you enjoy your stay," Caroline tells them and smiles. When Caroline shook Katherine's hand, she got a weird tingle through her body.

Later that night Caroline goes into Stefan's room and sits on the bed.

" Hey, Stef. What do think of Katherine?"

"I think she's nice maybe you two could become friends," Stefan tells Caroline. Stefan knows how Giuseppe treats her and knows she doesn't have any friends because Giuseppe won't let her have any fun.

"Yeah, right like father would allow that. I'm not even allowed to have friends or play. Like father said, young ladies need a husband and needs to know how to take care of the home. Did you know he wants to marry me off to George Lockwood," Caroline asks, laughing. Stefan knows George Lockwood but he is more friends with Damon.

"George is Damon's age. He's to old for you," Stefan tells her. Caroline doesn't like George she doesn't want to be married off.

"I know. Father just wants to get rid of me." Stefan pulls his sister in for a hug.

"Well I want to keep you and so does Damon. Did he write back yet?"

Caroline still sad her dad wants to give her away. "No not yet."

Xxx

Present:

Caroline is getting in her Ferrari, when Rebekah pulls up the driveway and gets out of her car.

"Oh my god Caro," Rebekah says, shocked. Caroline turns around and gets a huge smile on her face.

"Bekah, I have missed you so much. How are you?"

Rebekah can't believe her best friend Caroline is here. They hug before Rebekah explains: " Nik left me here. What are you doing here?"

Caroline loves her best friend. Rebekah is the first friend Caroline ever had.

"Stefan is my twin and Damon's my older brother," Caroline tells her best remembered Caroline saying that she had brothers. She just didn't think they were Damon and Stefan.

"Are you leaving?" Rebekah asks when she notices that Caroline was about to get in her car.

"I was going to meet Nik. Want to come? We can catch up on the way to Portland."

Rebekah thinks about it. Catching up with her best friend which she hasn't seen since 1919 or hanging around with Elena. "I'm in plus I want to give Nik a piece of my mind for leaving me here."

Caroline and Rebekah get in Caroline's Ferrari and drive off.

Xxx

Flashback 1864:

Few days later Katherine and Stefan are outside talking about who will be Katherine's date for the founders ball that night, when Damon speaks up behind them: "What about me, miss Katherine?"

Stefan turns around and is happy to see his older brother and knows Caroline will be happy too. "What are you doing here?"

Damon smiles. He missed his brother "I thought I was needed here more."

Stefan smiles and hugs his brother before asking:" Does Caroline know your staying she will so excited."

Damon knows Caroline has missed him and was worried about him. Caroline comes running out of the house and is also trying not to trip on her dress.

"DAMON!" She yells and hugs Damon, " You're here for how long? Are you hurt?"

Damon kisses Caroline on forehead and says: " Hi, Caro. I'm here to stay and I'm not hurt."

Caroline is so happy her brother is back" Yay. Now you can help me not marry George Lockwood."

Damon remembers reading that in one of Caroline's letters and asks: " How can I help?"

Caroline looks around and can tell that Damon is starting to fall under the same spell Stefan is under.

" We can talk later."

Xxx

Present:

Caroline and Rebekah arrive at the airport and Caroline compels a private jet to Portland. Caroline and Rebekah both sit on the tan couch. Across from them is a tan chair and behind them in the wall is a fish tank. The stewardess pours each of them a glass of champagne.

Caroline texts Nik: " I'm on the plane. Pick me up at the airport."

Rebekah takes a sip of her champagne and asks: "So, how have you been, Caro?"

Caroline smiles, thinking that maybe living in Mystic Falls won't be so bad.

"I have been really good. I have been living in Italy for a couple years. Before that I spent some time with Damon and Stefan."

Rebekah smiles. She really missed her best friend. Rebekah couldn't make any friends since her family has been running from their father for the last thousand years, but Caroline was her first real friend.

"I am so happy for you, Caro. After Nik sent you away, you could feel there was something missing. Nik went into a little depression, I cried, Kol will be happy to see you, and Elijah missed someone that would help him keep the peace."

Caroline pulls Rebekah in for another hug and tells her:" Well, I'm here to stay. But you know that all depends on our dictator Nik."

Rebekah laughs " Yeah I never thought of that but he is kind of like a dictator."

Caroline laughs " You know I was mad, when Nik told me that he daggered you, then he told me Kol is still daggered and Elijah is also daggered."

Rebekah remembers how Caroline reacted when Kol was daggered " You always took our daggerings hard."

Caroline looks over at her best friend she has gone through so much. " You guys are as much my family as Damon and Stefan are, so it was sad to see you, Kol or Elijah go away for a time being."

Xxx

Flashback 1864

At the founders ball Damon is watching Stefan dance with Katherine, when Caroline comes over.

"Hey you're home. You're in one piece. There's no need to be broody. Plus that's Stefan's thing, not yours."

Damon laughs and turns toward Caroline.

" So I know why I'm not dancing but why aren't you?"

Caroline takes Damon's arm and drags him to the dance floor " I'm hiding from father and George. Father wants to talk marriage and George just wants to sleep with me."

Damon is outraged George isn't his good friend, more like an acquaintances but this is his sister they're talking about. " Well let me have a word with George on how to treat a lady."

Before Damon can leave, Caroline grabs his arm and says: "No, don't make a scene. Father wouldn't like it."

Damon turns to Caroline " I can handle father but I won't let George talk to you like that."

Caroline looks down trying to get Damon's attention off beating up George. " I know, how about tomorrow we do something just the two of us."

Damon smiles he appreciates his sister trying to take his mind off Katherine picking Stefan and beating up George. " I would love that."

Xxx

Present:

Caroline and Rebekah arrive at the airport and see Klaus waiting for them. Caroline runs up to Klaus and jumps on him. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Nik I have missed you so much."

Klaus smiles into her neck and tells her: " I have missed you too and I still love you."

"I still love you too,"Caroline tells him, smiling.

They kiss when Rebekah clears her throat: " Excuse me forgotten sister over here."

Klaus and Caroline look over at her. Klaus puts Caroline down and pulls Rebekah in for a three person hug, saying: " My two favorite woman with me and I am able to make hybrids what could go wrong."

Rebekah is so happy that Caroline is back in their lives but is still mad Klaus left her in Mystic Falls.

" Nik, why did you leave me in Mystic Falls?"

Caroline was wondering that too. Klaus looks between his sister and his love before telling them: " They know about Mikael. After you went to get the truck, Damon arrived to get Elena and talked about Mikael. I had to get out of there and I knew you would be safe and my love, you would be safe in Italy."

Rebekah now understood, why Klaus left her and wonders aloud: " How do they know about Mikael?"

Caroline knows that Mikael has been after them, but also wants to know how Nik knew she was in Italy. " How did you know where I was?"

Klaus looks down guilty and admits: " After you left I compelled a vampire to watch over you and he would tell me where you were living and if you were safe."

Caroline over the years got this feeling of being watched and now knew the reason for that.

" I'm going to kill Damon. He shouldn't be messing with Mikael. From what you guys have told me, Mikael is extremely dangerous."

Klaus pulls Caroline in for another hug. He still can't believe they are reunited. " Hey I won't let him hurt you and that's why I'm here, hunting werewolves, building an army. I have one in Mystic Falls but I need more."

Caroline and Rebekah look at each other.

" We're in. How can we help?"

Xxx

flashback 1864 after the founders ball

Caroline is coming out of her room, to get a glass of water, when she hears Stefan saying that he loves Katherine. Caroline immediately went to Damon's room and found that he wasn't there.

" Where is he?" She wonders aloud.

A couple minutes later Damon comes back to his room after Katherine compelled him to leave her room. " Hey Caro what are you doing in here?"

Caroline turns around to face her big brother "You need to take me to Atlanta tomorrow."

Damon wasn't expecting that " Why?"

Caroline is sitting on Damon's bed " Because I don't trust Katherine and overheard Stefan. He loves her and I'm trying to protect Stefan. So I need you to take me to Atlanta because that's where Katherine is from. So I can check out her story. Please Damon please, please, please. You're my favorite brother, please."

Damon looks over at his sister and knows that she's protective of them, just like Stefan and himself are protective of her. " Fine but we have to leave early and we can't tell anyone."

Caroline is happy "Yay, so I will see you early tomorrow."

The next morning Damon and Caroline are sneaking out of the house when Giuseppe comes down the stairs " And where do you think you two are going?"

Caroline and Damon share a look and turn around. Damon is good at making things up, so he tells his father: " I am taking Caroline to Atlanta. Some of the guys I was with in the war are stationed there and are looking for a wife, so I thought Caroline would like to meet them."

Giuseppe wants Caroline married because having a daughter reminds him of his late wife. " She is all set to marry George Lockwood."

Caroline rolls her eyes. She is so tired of hearing that she has to marry George Lockwood. "If I have to marry George Lockwood at least let me pick my own dress and I heard there are some really pretty ones in Atlanta."

Giuseppe looks between his oldest child and his youngest child " Fine, if it's wedding related."

Caroline and Damon get in the carriage and she tells her brother: "He will not leave this wedding alone. I heard father talking about vampires, maybe if George got bit and died I wouldn't have to marry him."

Damon looks at his sister. he knows Katherine is a vampire. "Caro, you won't marry George. I promise you."

" Good because I don't want to be with anyone that has killed someone before."

Damon laughs. They arrive in Atlanta and go to the courthouse and look at the files and start looking for something that could tell them about Katherine. After few hours Caroline goes over to Damon " Its like Katherine never existed this was all a big mistake."

Xxx

Present:

Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus are at a bar. Caroline and Rebekah flirt with the werewolves and get them to come outside and Klaus turns them into a hybrids. Caroline is flirting with one werewolf on the left side of the bar and Rebekah is flirting with a werewolf on the right side and Klaus is flirting with a woman werewolf in the middle of the bar. Klaus brings the woman werewolf outside and gives her some blood and kills her. Caroline brings her werewolf out and Klaus gives him some blood and kills him. Rebekah brings her werewolf out and Klaus gives him blood before killing him.

Xxx

Flashback 1864

One afternoon Damon was teaching Stefan how to play football when Katherine came out and wanted to play too. Giuseppe had Caroline stay in and practice her sewing. Later that night after Giuseppe went to sleep Damon and Stefan snuck in to Caroline's room.

"Caro, want to learn how to play football?"

Caroline was sitting in bed reading and answers:" Yeah."

Caroline, Stefan and Damon sneak out of the house and Damon teaches Caroline how to throw the ball right and Stefan teaches her how to catch the ball without hurting herself. Caroline, Stefan and Damon play football for almost two hours that night before sneaking back inside. Caroline and Stefan goes back to their own rooms, while Damon goes to Katherine's room.

The next morning Katherine is on top of Damon kissing him. " Why did you come so late?"

" Stefan and I were teaching Caroline how to play football."

Katherine doesn't like Caroline and she thinks that Damon and Stefan pay too much attention to Caroline and not enough to her. " Well soon she won't matter."

" What are you talking about Caroline's my sister I will always love her," Damon says confused.

Katherine sighs and runs a finger down the side of Damon's face, saying: " You will be a vampire soon."

Damon wants to be a vampire but he also wants his sibling by his side. " Katherine I will only be a vampire if you turn Stefan and Caroline too. I don't want to live and watch them die."

Katherine has been giving Stefan her blood for weeks and tells Damon: "I have already gave Stefan my blood."

Damon is happy about Stefan but wonders about Caroline " And Caroline have you given her any blood?"

"No, and why should I? I want you and Stefan, not her."

Damon is mad and pushes Katherine off of him. Katherine vamps and pins Damon to the wall " What is so special about Caroline? Tell me and I will think about giving her my blood."

Damon puts his hands up to try to get Katherine to let him go. When Katherine does, he takes a big breath of air.

" Giuseppe has always treated Caroline like a slave. Stefan and I have tried in the past to get him to stop but he won't. Caroline has tried and can't. So if Caroline was a vampire, it would give her the strength and power to leave. She could explore the world, meet new people, explore new cultures, actually have a good life and father wouldn't be about to control her anymore."

Katherine thinks about it and she turned herself because Klaus was going to kill her but Caroline's father is controlling her. She doesn't like Caroline but she knows, if she lets Caroline die, Stefan and Damon would be heartbroken. So she decides to give her blood to Caroline.

Xxx

Present:

Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus are in Klaus' penthouse suite of the Nines hotel in Portland. Rebekah is in her room and Caroline and Klaus are in the living room, having a romantic dinner. Klaus takes Caroline's hand in his and rubs his thumb over her hand.

" I'm sorry, my love. This must not be, what you thought our reunion would be like."

Caroline gets up and sits on Klaus lap and puts her arms around his neck.

" You're right. I didn't think this would be our reunion but you love me and I love you. The important thing is that we're together."

Klaus smiles up at her and asks: "How did you get to be so smart?"

Caroline puts her head on Klaus shoulder " I had a lot of good teachers."

Klaus laughs and brings them over to the sofa " These teachers must have been very smart to teach you everything you know."

Caroline decides to tease him " They were amazing teachers, except one of them kept hitting on me."

Klaus laughs knowing she's talking about him " Well what did you do about that?"

Caroline smirks " I took pity on him and dated him."

Klaus lets out a little laugh " Well I bet he's happy you took pity on him."

Caroline smiles and kisses him.

Xxx

Flashback 1864

For the last couple of days Katherine has been putting her blood in all of Caroline's drinks and feeding Damon and Stefan her blood. Katherine bites Stefan and feels vervain. Giuseppe bursts into Stefan's room and tells Stefan to get the council. Damon and Stefan convince Caroline to come with them to break Katherine out of the carriage. " Caro, stand guard."

Caroline stands off to the side, while Stefan and Damon open the carriage. They get Katherine out. When Giuseppe and John and other people on the council come up to them and Giuseppe Shoots Damon, Caroline yells: " Damon!"

Caroline and Stefan run over to Damon, when Giuseppe shoots Caroline and Stefan too.

Xxx

Caroline wakes up and is confused. She looks down and sees blood on her dress and sees a ring with a blue stone, the Salvatore crest and in the middle of the crest there is a C on it on her finger " What's going on where am I?"

Damon comes over and gives her a hug "You're at the quarry."

Caroline doesn't know what's going on "How am I alive? How are you alive? Why do I have blood on my dress? I saw someone shoot you Damon what's going on?"

Damon is trying to calm his sister down by saying: " Caro, the reason me, you and soon Stefan are awake, is because we're in transition. We're going to be vampires, like Katherine. I had Katherine put her blood in all your drinks, so when you died you would come alive. You can have the life you always wanted. Also you can never take this ring off or you will die."

Caroline has so many emotions going through her " I can't believe I'm going to be a vampire, Damon. The council is going to kill us."

Damon looks at the woods " No they're not. We're going to be fine Caroline."

Damon turns and starts walking towards the woods and Caroline runs after him. " Damon, where are you going?"

" I'm going to save Katherine before they burn her in the church."

Caroline holds Damon's hand "I'm not letting you go alone but someone should be here, when Stefan wakes up."

Caroline and Damon look back at still dead Stefan " He will be out for a while."

Xxx

Caroline walks with Damon to the church " How do you know all of this? "

Damon looking forward " Katherine told me all of this and also taught me how to feed."

Caroline and Damon get to the church. They're too late. They hid behind a rock and watch the council bring in all the vampires before setting the church on fire.

Xxx

Caroline and Damon come back to the quarry and sit at the waterfall and wait for Stefan to wake up. Damon starts to cry for Katherine and Caroline pulls him in for a hug and tells him: " Everything will be okay. You still have me and Stefan."

Caroline has only seen her older brother cry once, when he was twelve and she was five. It was thanksgiving in 1851. A couple years before their mother died, they were sitting around the dinning room table. Damon refused to eat the turkey because it was his pet Sami. But Giuseppe took his cigar and burned Damon's arm because Damon was protecting his siblings from Giuseppe, asking who took his money. He knows none of them took the money. Damon ran out of the room holding his arm and tears in his eyes. Caroline runs after him to make he's okay and Stefan runs after her.

She remembers all the times Damon has comforted her when she cried and does the same thing for him. After Damon is done crying, he takes his shirt off and tries to wash it when Stefan wakes up and looks around. Caroline goes to him and explains everything Damon explained to her and told him that Katherine is dead.

Damon and Stefan are trying to get the blood out of their shirts and Caroline is trying to get it out of her dress. When Damon speaks up: "I'm not going to complete the transition."

Stefan and Caroline look at their brother "What? You told Katherine to put her blood in our drinks so we could be together and now you don't want to complete the transition."

Damon knows he's being inconsiderate " I was turning to be with Katherine but she is dead, so what's the point?"

Caroline kneels in front of Damon, telling him: " The point is your going to find someone else to love, and me and Stefan with be there when you do. I will find love and so will Stefan but we have eternity."

Xxx

Caroline and Stefan leave Damon in the quarry. Stefan wants to talk their father. On their way Caroline can smell blood. It's calling her overtaking all her senses and she has to have it. She finds what's she looking for and it turns out to be George Lockwood. Caroline bites into his neck and kills him completing her transition. Her fangs grow out of her gums and she yells. With speed and hearing, she didn't even know she had, she finds Stefan at their front door "Stefan."

Stefan turns around and sees Caroline has blood on her lips, chin and on her dress and some even in her hair. " Caroline who did you kill?"

Caroline looks at Stefan, trying to wipe some blood off her face " I know. I should feel bad for just killing someone but the thing is I don't. I couldn't control it the blood was calling me and when I found what I was looking for I took it and it turned out to be George Lockwood."

Stefan looks at his sister "I understand. It's calling me too. I'm trying to fight it."

Caroline and Stefan enter the house Stefan goes ahead of Caroline and enters first. Giuseppe is sitting at his desk when Stefan enters " Not even in death you feel."

Giuseppe looks up and is startled " You changed."

" No, I didn't and I don't know yet."

Caroline is in the hallway and looks in the mirror. She sees that she's covered in blood and smiles. She feels confident as a vampire. She enters and stands next to Stefan " Hi, daddy. Miss me?"

Giuseppe looks at his only daughter and his youngest child covered in blood " You changed."

Caroline face changes and her fangs appear and the veins under her eyes appear. " I did and let me tell you George Lockwood was a good man."

Giuseppe breaks his cane and wants to kill his kids. He goes for Caroline " I was the one who killed you."

Stefan blocks Caroline and with strength he didn't know he had pushes Giuseppe. The broken cane goes in to Giuseppe's chest and he falls to the floor. Stefan goes over to him and takes the cane out and gets blood on his hands and can't control himself. He tastes the blood and yells when his fangs come out of his gums. Caroline comes over to him " Its okay."

Stefan moves Giuseppe's hands and kills him.

Xxx

Caroline and Stefan return to Damon. Stefan brought a woman for Damon. Damon looks between his siblings and the woman " You two completed your transition."

Caroline nods and tells him: " We did and it's your turn Damon."

Damon is weak as he comes out of the gazebo " I told you. It was for Katherine and now that she's dead, I don't want to live."

"Damon I don't want to spend the rest of eternity mourning my big brother. You will fall in love again, also you're being really selfish and you are breaking your promise to me."

Damon looks at Caroline. She's covered in blood and she's right" Your right. I'm being selfish. I wanted us all to be vampires and now I'm refusing what I wanted, plus I did promise that I would never leave you and Stefan."

Damon drinks the woman's blood and kills her. Caroline grabs Stefan and Damon's hands and they join a circle "Promise me that even if we do get separated, fight or move away, we will always keep in contact."

Damon and Stefan smile at there sister "Promise."

They group hug and go back to their house.

A few months later Damon can't handle Stefan being a ripper anymore and leaves, taking Caroline with him. He tells Stefan that his reckless behavior was going to get himself, Caroline and him killed. Leaving Stefan heartbroken and with Lexi.

Xxx

Present:

Damon finishes telling Elena their real history.

" After that Caroline would spend ten years with me and then ten years with Stefan until the 1900s."

Elena can't believe how much they didn't tell her "Why the 1900s?"

Damon looks out the window lost in his memories "Caroline wanted to keep her family together so much that she never spend anytime figuring out what she could do, so in the 1900s she had enough. Even my sister has her tipping point and she hit it, so she left a note for both me and Stefan and went to New Orleans to discover herself, found love, and a second family."

Elena looks at Damon's face and sees he is in his memories." Hey are you okay? "

Damon shakes his head, bringing himself back to the present. Elena looks at Damon " Do you know anything about her time in New Orleans? "

Damon looks at Elena. She is quite curious about Caroline " All I know is that she was there for nineteen years and fell in love and they broke up. Caroline came to me crying and stayed with me. I took her to Mexico and we partied. Also he gave her the diamond bracelet that she never takes off."

Elena needs to know if Caroline is going to kill anyone "Caroline is Stefan's twin but are they similar? Or is she more like you?"

Damon knows what Elena is trying to ask him " You mean is Caroline on the bunny diet or does Caroline drink from the vein."

Elena looks down. Damon knew it " Caroline drinks from the vein or a bag like me. She is also not a ripper. See Caroline is a mix of both me and Stefan."

Elena looks relived and Damon laughs "What's with all the Caroline questions?"

Elena looks at her nails "A new vampire, who just happens to be your younger sister is moving to town. I just want to know, if we need to protect ourselves or not."

Damon looks at Elena knowing what she really means "Meaning new vampire do we need to kill her. You are not killing my sister. Also if Caroline doesn't like you already, then she never will. Caroline doesn't like the girls we date. She is protective of us, just like we are of her. It's been the three of us since I was eight and nothing will come between that, not even a doppelgänger."


	3. When a Salvatore meets a Mikaelson

I'm so sorry it took me forever and a day to publish this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It has meant so much to me.

As always keep reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I love reading your feedback to stories.

And while you wait for the next chapter I have two other multi chapter the new Mikaelson family and my immortal love, and a Drabble blog on tumblr called Klarolineescapism that I upload Drabbles and a couple multi chapters to almost weekly.

special thanks to gooddame who edited this chapter she's amazing.

Flashback 1900

Caroline has only been in New Orleans alone for a few days but a few days is enough to know she's bored. The second the thought hits her she is looking around her room at the boarding house and gathers her skirts eager to get out.

Not knowing exactly where to go once she hits town she goes in to a clothing store, the blonde looks around finding something to her taste as pulls a blue dress off the rack. She holds it up to herself while looking in a mirror when she hears someone come up from behind her.

"You must have that," the woman says, "It looks amazing on you." She adds as Caroline turns around and sees a blonde woman wearing a long yellow dress and a kind smile.

Caroline smiles back noticing the other dresses in her hand, but it's not the only thing she notices, "Thank you," the young vampire says timidly.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson," she introduces herself recognizing the other girls hesitancy but plunging forward anyway seeking out the girls name.

"Caroline Salvatore." She introduces herself shaking the other vampires hand as her smile grew, her tameness now gone sensing Caroline can trust her.

Rebekah smiles in kind thinking how odd it is that she is in this store all the time and she has never seen Caroline before today and decides to change that. "Are you new to New Orleans?" she asks.

Caroline looks down, caught out, this is indeed her first trip without her brothers, "Is it that obvious?" she asks with a bit of her smile dimming.

Rebekah laughs gently, "No, I just never saw you I here before. Excuse me for asking but how long have you been a vampire?" she asks getting to the elephant in the room.

Caroline hesitates once more nervous, "Thirty six years," she answers, "But I'm just learning about my abilities. I have been helping my brothers cope and never learned what I could really do."

Rebekah instantly feels a challenge come on with Caroline and like the rest of her family she loves a challenge, "Well let me help you with that," the older vampire tells her, "You're going to live with me."

Caroline is surprised to put it lightly, most people never talked to her usually, her father, Giuseppe never allow it. He would also never let her leave the house and when he did it was to go buy food and come straight home. People knew her as Damon's little sister.

"You don't even know me and you want to live with me?" she asks more excited than scared she barely dared to admit to herself.

Rebekah smiles thinking that often she needs a friend like Caroline and someone to talk to her after all she only has her brothers, "I am a very old vampire," she admits.

She pushes her dresses aside and looks Caroline over carefully, "And I can help you and my brothers can help too." She offers, "Plus you seem like a very nice person."

Caroline smiles thinking she hadn't know what to expect when she came to New Orleans on her own but she hadn't expected to make a friend so quickly. "Thank you," she says honestly.

After a few moments of waging war within herself she settles on agreeing with Rebekah, "I will get my things." She says.

"I'll go with you and help," Rebekah says taking her by the arm making Caroline laugh as she nods in agreement, with two of them her stuff would be gathered in no time.

Rebekah brings Caroline to her home, the compound, the older vampire is showing Caroline around when she hears another unfamiliar voice for the second time that day say, "Rebekah, who is this?"

Caroline turns her head over her shoulder and sees a handsome brown haired man wearing a suit, she turns reaching her hand out as Rebekah speaks, "This is Caroline, dear brother."

"We met earlier today, she is new to New Orleans," she says sweetly hugging her brother as she talks about Caroline, "Additionally, she is my new friend and she will be living here with us."

He seems surprised but easily swallows it back with a smile, "I'm Elijah, Rebekah's older brother." He introduces himself. Caroline smiles happy to be accepted in their home.

Later that evening Rebekah, Caroline and Elijah are having dinner when Klaus comes into the room and sees Caroline talking with Rebekah. "Who are you?" he asks before he can help it.

Caroline smiles up at the obviously handsome man with dark curly blonde hair accessing him as he does with her. Rebekah looks up at her favorite brother, "This is my new friend Caroline. I invited her to live here with us. Caroline this is my brother Niklaus."

Klaus smiles down at the blonde unable to stop himself from thinking she's beautiful, a delightful creature, more so than anyone he's ever met, "You can call me Nik." He asks.

Caroline looks up at him, their eyes connecting making her smile, "It's nice to meet you Nik." She says doing as he asks.

Klaus sits next to Caroline thinking about how hard it is to keep his eyes off of her, there's something about her that has him already intrigued. His siblings Rebekah and Elijah are surprised that Klaus told Caroline to call him Nik only Rebekah and Kol call him Nik.

 **Xxx**

Present Portland:

Klaus wakes up looking over seeing Caroline in his bed once more and smiles as he begins to kiss her shoulder. Caroline, still a sleep feels something touches her shoulder mumbles ,"Chloe, Jasmine stop."

Klaus immediately stops and is confused "What?"

Caroline is still half asleep when she hears some say 'What?' She wakes up when she realizes her dogs don't talk. Caroline opens her eyes and looks around and sees she not at home, she looks over at the shocked and confused look on Klaus face she starts to giggle.

Klaus looks at his love, "Why did you just call me two girl names?"

Caroline shrugs, "I thought you were my dogs I have a pug named Chloe and a Yorkie named Jasmine."

Klaus pulls Caroline into his side and laughs, "You're the only vampire I know that has dogs."

"Well I'm not the average vampire." She reminds him cheerfully.

Klaus kisses Caroline's forehead "No, you're not."

Caroline and Klaus go out to the kitchen to see Rebekah eating an array of fruits including strawberries. Caroline puts some strawberries and some raspberries on her plate and while she is eating she decides to call Damon.

 **Xxx**

Mystic falls

Damon wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing "Hello." He answers speaking into the receiver.

Caroline's voice on the other end made him quirk a smile, "Hey Damon I wanted to see how everything was going with Stefan?"

Rubbing his sleepy eyes he replies, "Good and we found a way to kill Klaus." he announces.

Caroline looks next to her at Klaus knowing he's heard, "Really what is it?"

"Well apparently Mr. big bad hybrid is scared of his father so Katherine came up with this plan to find him and feed him some blood." Damon lays out the plan, "Then we have one woken papa original who wants to kill Klaus."

Caroline can see the frightened look on Rebekah's face and the anger on Klaus, "Damon can I say something about this plan."

She hears Damon on the move probably going downstairs to get a morning blood bag she thinks, "You want 'in' sister?" he asks.

"You're an idiot!" Caroline exclaims, "I have heard of Mikael he is a very bad guy. So your solution to your original problem is to bring in another original?

She can practically hear Damon grimace, "And after you kill Klaus, what about Rebekah also what's to stop Mikael from killing you?" she asks.

Damon wasn't expecting that exactly, "Caro, I got it covered. Elena is going to dagger Rebekah then Mikael is going to stake Klaus and we all live happy."

Caroline looks between the two furious originals on both sides of her." Damon, hold on a minute my housekeeper is asking me a question."

Caroline puts her hand over the receiver effectively silencing the other end, "Nik do you gave enough hybrids for your army?"

Klaus looks between his love and his little sister taking in their worried faces and nods, Caroline return to the phone shutting her eyes as she speaks.

"Damon I'm coming back to help you and I'm bringing help I will be there soon." The vampire tells her brother, "I would say don't do anything stupid but it's you so I will just say don't do anything until I get there and absolutely do not have any contact with Mikael."

 **Xxx**

Damon is processing all Caroline told him when Stefan walks in " So how is the kill Klaus plan."

"I think we maybe jumped the gun a little waking Mikael up." He tells his brother, "It's just something Caroline said that has me rethinking this."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Yeah, about that, why did you call our sister here? To try to get me to turn it back on?" he asks.

"I didn't call her, it's your fault." Damon reminded him, "She's here because you didn't call her for three months and she came to find out why."

"So," Damon finishes, "Now she's moving here, where she could get killed instead of living her life out there."

 **Xxx**

Portland:

Caroline looks between the two angry originals as she places a hand on Rebekah's hand and the other hand on Klaus hand. "What do we do guys?"

Rebekah smiles briskly at Caroline, she couldn't have asked for a better best friend now or ever, Klaus on the other hand is more upset that Mikael is awake as he states the obvious, "We're going back to Mystic Falls."

Rebekah and Caroline nod in agreement before Rebekah goes into her room and gets dressed preparing to pack her things.

Meanwhile Caroline looks over at Klaus and can sees his hands have rolled in to a fist and have turned white and he is drawing blood from his palm because his fingernails are digging into his palm. Caroline takes his hand and stretches it out and cleans up the blood and sits on his lap.

"Hey what's on your mind?" she asks softly.

Klaus lays his head on her shoulder tucking into her comforting embrace, "Mikael is up. He is going to come after us." He adds, "You and Rebekah are going to be in danger."

Her nails scrap along his scalp, "Rebekah has been running with me for a thousand years, I can't do that to her anymore. That's why I left her in Mystic Falls. And if Mikael ever found out about you he would kill you and I can't have that."

Caroline leans down and kisses his forehead, " I believe in you and I think this time you will be able to take him. We just need a plan so why don't we get dressed and you being the all mighty hybrid badass that you are and we gear up for a fight which by the way congratulations on breaking your curse."

Caroline always makes Klaus feel better, "Thank you my love."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is putting her jewelry on when Klaus comes up behind her with a smile, "You kept it?"

Caroline looks down at her infinity bracelet, "Of course I did, you gave it to me for our seventeenth anniversary I wear it every day."

She comes out of the bedroom wearing a blue and white strapless dress with a blue matching necklace with white stiletto heels, Klaus following after her.

She sees Rebekah in a black sheer flowy dress and pair of black wedges looks at the two, "Caro, you look amazing! Can I borrow those shoes? And that necklace?"

Caroline comes over and puts her arm around Rebekah's shoulders she has missed her best friend. "Only if I can borrow that outfit, I love it."

Klaus rolls his eyes thinking this is why he likes to work alone, Rebekah smiles agreeing, "Deal."

He steps in between them both, "Can we go now? We have a father that needs to be killed."

 **Xxx**

They arrive at the airport soon afterwards and Klaus manages to compel them the same plane Caroline and Rebekah arrived in. Once on the plane Klaus sits on the couch and Caroline has her head on his lap while his sister Rebekah is sitting in the chair across from them. Caroline is on her phone seeing what events happen in Mystic Falls. Rebekah is looking at a magazine and Klaus is drinking champagne.

All of a sudden Caroline squeals, "Guys homecoming is tomorrow," Making no sense to her counterparts.

Both Klaus and Rebekah have confused looks on their faces Caroline sighs she like them has never been to school.

"Homecoming is when people who graduated come back to town and celebrate." She explains, "I brought it up because I was looking to see if there were any Mystic Falls events coming up and there is a homecoming dance!"

Her brain is working a mile a minute, "If we can somehow use that dance to our advantage and use it as a cover to kill Mikael. You know, before Mikael kills you? Then we solved our problem and if I can get Damon and Stefan on board everything will be good."

Klaus and Rebekah smile Klaus leans down and kisses her "We taught you well."

"This is just skill," Caroline smiles and both Mikaelson's laugh.

 **Xxx**

Mystic falls

Damon is still thinking of how Caroline knows about Mikael when he never heard of him until Katherine brought him up when Stefan comes through the door and has brought another girl home to kill her.

"Hello brother, meet Tiffany. She's here to play." He introduces them sardonically.

Damon looks at his brother and Tiffany all at once shaking his head. In the next instant, Stefan kills Tiffany and leaves her on the ground just as Caroline comes through the doorway.

She calls from the front door, "Ciao brothers! I'm home and I brought back up." She says cheerfully even though she smells blood.

Damon comes out of the kitchen and Stefan comes over from the living room, "And what is this back up?" he asks.

Caroline smiles, she can't keep the smile off her face since she's been reunited with Rebekah and Klaus, "You remember how I told you about my ex-boyfriend Nik and my best friend Bekah?"

"Yeah," he replies unsure of what that means.

"Well I saw them again," she explains from the door, "And I got back together with Nik obviously while I was catching up with Bekah and I want to introduce you to them."

Damon and Stefan look at Caroline then Caroline looks behind her, "Come on in." she says.

Klaus and Rebekah enter the boarding house stunning her brothers. Klaus stands next to Caroline in a show of defiance he puts his hand on her back. Caroline puts her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Rebekah is standing next to them both holding onto Klaus fee hand.

Damon frowns, "Caroline, these are the originals," he clarifies, "That's Klaus, he compelled Stefan to turn it off and killed Elena."

Caroline looks between her brothers, "I know that now, but in the 1900s when I met them I didn't know they were originals. When I found out I was shocked. I love him though and he is willing to uncompel Stefan to turn it back on if you don't let Mikael kill him."

Stefan becoming bored with this conversation leaves the room probably to find someone else he can kill. Damon looks between his sister, the enemy, and Rebekah. "So you want me to work with the person who killed Elena and turned our brother in to a ripper again?" he asks in disbelief.

Rebekah looks to Damon, "Why do you keep bringing up Elena and before Stefan someone might think you care about Elena more than Stefan?"

Damon glares threateningly at Rebekah as Caroline bumps Rebekah in the side, "Bekah please."

Rebekah shrugs Caroline looks at her brother, "I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm just asking you to not kill him, I love him and he loves me."

Caroline moves closer to Damon, "I have a plan if you can promise not to kill Nik and let one of them compel you to see if you're telling the truth I will tell you our plan."

"Why should I trust them?" Damon asks, "I remember 1919 you coming to my door crying and the only word I could understand was Nik."

Klaus bows his head in discomfort as Damon continues, "When you finally stopped crying you explained to me what happened you just said you had to leave. So why should I trust someone who has hurt my sister?"

Flashback:

New Orleans 1919

"Mikael is near." The words chill Caroline to the bone as Klaus turns to her, "My love you have to go."

Caroline looks up at him terrified recalling the stories his siblings have spoken of him, "No!," she cries, "I want to help."

Klaus cups her face, he loves her so much, "I will not let him hurt you and if he finds you he will kill you in front of me just to spite me. You have to run, I will find you."

Caroline has tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving, the Mikaelson's have been her family for the last nineteen years it wasn't fair. She nods in understanding, rushing she packs a few things before she hugs Rebekah and Elijah.

Her last act is kissing Klaus like it was their last moment and damn him it felt like it was, "I love you."

"And I love you," Was his reply before she was off on her own hoping to make it to her brothers before light.

A few hours later with her heart heavy she pounds on the door hoping he's home, Damon opens his apartment door and sees his sister trying not to breakdown and failing.

"I know you must hate me for running away," Caroline sobs, "For leaving for nineteen years but I wrote and sent letters I just didn't know where to go. Stefan's still a ripper and I just need my big brother."

Damon pulls her by the hand into his apartment, " I don't hate you Caroline tell me what's wrong." He pleads unsure of what to do.

Caroline tells him everything. Everything that has happened for the last nineteen years that night from meeting Nik and Bekah to falling in love and having to leave to protect herself. Damon pulls his sister into a hug holding her closer.

"It's going to be alright, sis." He promises though he doesn't know how.

Caroline shakes her head, "No it won't, I miss him so much." She cries into his shoulder holding onto him for dear life.

Damon looks down at his sister she's so broken he hates seeing her like this. "You know what you need? A big distraction to take the pain away, I was thinking about moving on from this place so we're going on vacation."

"Where," Caroline asks once she's able to breath normally again.

Damon smiles at least she has stopped crying for the moment, "Have you ever been to Mexico?"

Xxx

Present:

After determining that Damon can be trusted to not do anything out of line but totally in character they're sitting in the living room. Caroline is sitting between Klaus and Rebekah while Damon is on the other couch sitting in contemplative silence when Elena walks through door.

"Damon, you will never guess what Stefan," she trails off stopping in shock when she sees what is going on, "What are they doing here?"

Before Damon can answer Caroline and Rebekah vamp up and are in front of Elena walking around her. "You know I don't get it?" Caroline asks, "What it is about you that makes everyone practically lay their lives down for you."

Rebekah laughs as picks up a piece of Elena's hair twirling it around her fingers, "I know, she not even pretty. Plus she doesn't even own anything designer."

"Or diamonds, I mean how can you not own any? Diamonds are amazing." Caroline agrees with her.

Klaus is amused by his sister and his love circling the doppelgänger trying to figure out why everyone is so attracted to the doppelgänger. Damon wants to protect Elena knows he can take his sister but Rebekah is older than him.

Elena tries not to look flustered as she speaks, "I'm only in high school, I can't afford diamonds or designer things."

Rebekah looks at her with disgust, "Look who decided to talk." She bites out.

Caroline laughs softly, "You do have my brothers as your lap dogs, so you could have those things." She says walking around her once more, "You just have to say jump and they say how high."

Rebekah laughs and sees Elena is still wearing her necklace she rips it off Elena, "This is mine. I want it back."

Klaus is enjoying this show immensely as he watches Damon's reactions. Damon's practically snarling because he knows his sister can be pretty awful to the girls he and Stefan bring home, but this is just insane, "Caro." He calls.

Caroline looks back at Damon, "What?" she asks rather impolitely.

"If you are going to stay here you have to learn how to get along with Elena." He warns making Caroline frown.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything. It was my house first," she reminds him.

Damon knows that's as good as he's going to get. Caroline and Rebekah after looking over Elena once again return to their seats.

 **Xxx**

The cluster of them including, Caroline, Rebekah, Klaus, Damon and a reluctant Elena are sitting in the living room discussing the new plan.

"So we're going to have the homecoming party at Nik's hybrids house," Caroline explains, "He lives here obviously, then Damon, you are going to tell Mikael that Klaus is at the party.

Everyone's listening to her with rapt attention, "Mikael is going to come to the party and because that house is owned by a human he can't enter the house Klaus is going to kill him."

Elena disagrees right away not wanting to drag Tyler in to this, she voices this not a moment after, "Why does it have to be at Tyler's?"

Caroline rolls her eyes but otherwise is polite, "Tyler's mom is human. Which means if we compel her to invite us in and then compel her to leave Mikael won't be able to come in."

Elena doesn't like the originals she's made it more than obvious over the last few hours and isn't the biggest fan of Caroline. She feels a bit torn by this because she's the sister of Stefan whom she loves and worse she has growing feelings for Damon so she has to put up with her. What is worse is that she has to even though she just found out about her yesterday.

After their discussion they decide to call it a night and Caroline shows both Klaus and Rebekah up the stairs to their rooms without saying another word to Elena and Damon.

When Elena catches wind of this she turns around, "There staying here?" she questions him not believing he's letting this happen.

Damon puts his hands up in surrender, "Elena, I love my sister, this is her home," he reminds her, "Now do I think she has made a good choice dating Klaus," he pauses, "No."

"But," he continues, "It's her life and I will support her. I may hate him but I will just have to get along with Klaus for her sake, like she's doing with you."

Elena freezes but Damon keeps going, "Caroline has been there for me through everything, she has saved me when I needed saving," he insists, "And I have helped her when she needed help."

"I know you think you know everything about us but you don't." Damon tells the brunette, "You might know some of Caroline's history but you don't know the whole story you don't even know my whole story or Stefan's."

Elena is shocked Damon is speaking to her like this, "Why are you being like this?" she asks him.

"Like what?" Damon asks in return pouring himself a drink.

"A rude pushover for one," She suggests to him.

Damon slams his drink down, "I am not, but if you haven't noticed my brother is terrorizing the town and my sister is dating Klaus and now I have to work with Klaus. There is a lot I have to do."

Elena feels done with Damon for the night so she leaves right after that.

 **Xxx**

Damon goes upstairs getting into bed tired from the day when Caroline walks in and sits on the bed beside him looking like she's ready to talk to him.

He smiles as she sits beside him, "Hey, I know this must be a shock for you to find out that your younger sister is dating Klaus Mikaelson." Damon agrees silently.

Caroline continues, "I heard what Elena said and you're not a rude pushover, you're just trying to protect Stefan and I be the big brother."

Damon's smile turns brighter, less tired as he speaks, "Thanks sis I needed that."

"Anytime," Caroline says, "Also I didn't go to Italy so I'm having all my stuff shipped here so when it gets here."

Damon nods, Caroline turns to him, "Do you remember the last time we all lived together?"

Damon remembers three years ago when he came to Mystic Falls and Caroline came with him, "Yeah, but that only lasted for a couple of weeks."

"I would have stayed longer," Caroline assures him, "But Zack vervained me and even though I have killed before I just couldn't kill family."

Damon remembers Zack he didn't really like him, "And after Stefan vervained me and stuck me in the basement when I got out I killed Zack he vervained you and wanted me dead."

Caroline smiles, she really missed her brothers.

"Have you talked with Enzo lately?" she asks her older brother.

"No, have you?" he asks her.

Caroline thinks of Enzo as an honorary Salvatore, " Yeah, he calls me every once in a while. Has Stefan met him yet?"

Damon remembers his best friend from long ago and recalls Caroline is best friends with Enzo too, from time to time, "No Stefan hasn't met him yet."

Caroline looks at her older brother, "Stefan still doesn't know what happened to you in the fifties does he?" she asks softly.

Damon looks down, "No, I didn't want to make him feel bad when he was in the middle of a ripper detox." He admits.

Caroline holds Damon's hand, "Hey, ripper detox or not if Stefan knew what you were going through he would have helped." She points out.

Damon doesn't like to remember the fifties there were only two good memories about the fifties. One was meeting Enzo and the other was Caroline saving him.

"I waited for him and you," he tells her dropping his head to the headboard, "But after two years I gave up but three years later you rescued me. I still can't believe how you did it."

"Thank you," Caroline says, "I used everything Klaus and the other originals taught me to save you I knew the risk I was facing saving you but you're my brother I would do it again If I had to."

Damon just looks over at his sister, "Thank you, I missed you." He tells her as Caroline hugs him.

She smiles into his neck, "I missed you too and Stefan I love you guys."

Damon smiles, "I love you too Caro."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes back to her room and sees Klaus thinking she gets in bed and lays her head on his shoulder "What's wrong?" she asks.

Klaus accepts her into his arms and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, "I was just thinking maybe it's not enough what's different about this plan then the other plans to kill him."

Caroline caresses his face and looks up at him, "Hey, you can do this I believe in you." She tells him.

Klaus kisses her hands, "Thank you my love. Come on, let's go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	4. Salvatore humanity

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It has meant so much to me. As always keep reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I love reading your feedback.**

 **And while you wait for the next chapter I have two other multi chapter the new Mikaelson family and my immortal love, and a Drabble blog on tumblr called Klarolineescapism that I upload Drabbles and a couple multi chapters to weekly.**

 **Special thanks to mscaroline-forbes who edited this chapter she's amazing.**

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback 1900s New Orleans**

Caroline has been living with the Mikaelsons for a couple weeks now. One night she can't sleep, so she walks down to the kitchen to get a mug of blood. She was walking around the compound when she sees a light coming from one of the rooms. The door is closed but she can see through the sliver that is open, "You can come in."

Caroline jumps a little, she didn't know anyone was in there. She opens the door and finds a studio, with paintings all around the room some finished, some half finished, a table full of sketches, and another table full of paints, brushes, pencils, charcoal. She sees Klaus sitting on the couch in the corner sketching. "I'm sorry for invading your space. I couldn't sleep so I was walking around and I saw the light."

Klaus smiles at her, he finds her interesting, "It's ok I have siblings, they're always invading my space. So, Caroline tell me about yourself?"

Caroline sits next to him on the couch, she doesn't really know Klaus all that well since she spends most of her time with Rebekah.

"There really isn't much to tell. I'm from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, and have two brothers. My mother died when I was ten and my dad died later too. From the moment my mother died my father made me the woman of the house, from that moment on my childhood was over, I couldn't go outside and play or have friends. Before I died I was supposed to marry this guy but when I got turned I killed him and completed my transition. My father shot us, that's how we ended up as vampires."

Klaus listened to her whole story and it has its similarities to his own, "We are also from Mystic Falls but we lived there before it was called Mystic Falls. Our father was a cruel man, he killed us too by stabbing us in the chest with his sword."

 **Xxx**

Caroline has been living with the Mikaelsons for a year now. She was out with Rebekah while Klaus and Elijah we're dealing with city business. When they come back and walk into the living room they see a brown haired guy with outdated clothes draining the housekeeper.

"Kol, you're awake!"

Kol turns around to face the women, "Sister, who is your tasty little friend?"

Caroline feels a little self conscious as Kol circles her, "Back off Kol, she's Nik's."

 **Xxx**

Present

"Good morning my love."

Caroline rolls over and kisses him. "Good morning. Today is the day."

Klaus doesn't know if this plan is going to work "Yeah."

"Hey you should be more excited you have wanted Mikael dead forever and today that is finally coming true."

Klaus pulls Caroline into his chest, "You are one of a kind."

Caroline kisses his chest, "You are one of a kind and together we are two of a kind."

Klaus laughs as Caroline goes over to her suitcase, she didn't have time to unpack yet."Today Rebekah and I are picking our homecoming dresses."

"Why? You and Rebekah are not going to homecoming."

"Just because we're going to destroy homecoming doesn't mean we can't destroy it in style."

Klaus just rolls his eyes while heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

 **Xxx**

After the shower Klaus changes into jeans and a black sleeve shirt. Caroline showers and changes into a baby doll dress with a stripe of black a stripe of grey and a stripe of white with black high heels.

They are halfway down the stairs when the front door opens and Katherine walks in "So,how is our kill Klaus plan?"

Both Caroline and Klaus hate Katherine, Caroline using the element of surprise pins her to the wall. "Long time Katherine."

Katherine doesn't like Caroline either, "Not long enough Caroline."

Katherine flips them around so Caroline is now pinned to the wall, in a moment Katherine is once again pinned and an angry Klaus is in front of her, "Klaus."

Klaus looks to see if Caroline is ok and then back at Katherine, "Katerina, I should've known you would be with the Salvatore brothers."

Katherine knows there's only one way out of this and its death "What are doing here?"

"He's my date for homecoming."

"Really? You're dating that? I thought you had better taste than someone I only turned because her brothers begged me to."

Caroline and Klaus were glaring at Katherine when Rebekah comes out of the kitchen, dressed in black shorts and a grey and teal tank top. "Morning Caro, morning Nik. Katherine what are you doing here?"

"Apparently Katherine was a part of the plan to kill Nik", answered Caroline.

Klaus then gets an idea, "Actually Katerina could help us. I will grant you your freedom in exchange for your help."

Katherine wants her freedom more than anything, "Really? What do I have to do."

"You have to pretend to be Elena tonight. I can't let the actual doppelgänger get hurt I need her, but you I don't care about so if Mikael decides to kidnap the doppelgänger it won't matter."

"Deal! Now let me go", Katherine eagerly answered.

Klaus drops her and went to Caroline, putting his arm around her. They head into the kitchen and see Damon, "Morning Damon, my stuff will be arriving soon, I called my housekeeper half an hour ago and told her to pack and send everything, except my dogs Chloe and Jasmine. I told her to give them to a little girl on the fifteenth floor named Anastasia who loves them, so I know they will be well taken care of."

Damon doesn't like that his baby sister is dating Klaus but he has dated people she doesn't like before. "Morning Caro, Klaus. So it's official, Caroline Salvatore is moving to Mystic Falls."

"Damon"

"Yeah look out Mystic Falls. Ready Bekah?"

Rebekah is happy to have her best friend/sister back, "Yeah."

Caroline's kisses Klaus, "Play nice boys."

Rebekah laughs and Damon looks between them "Caro, where are you going?"

"Shopping. I need a homecoming dress."

"You're destroying homecoming, why do you need a dress?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and looks over at Rebekah "Boys. I had this same conversation with Nik earlier, just because we're destroying it doesn't mean we can't look pretty."

Damon just rolls his eyes.

 **Xxx**

Elena walks into the boarding house and sees Rebekah and Caroline looking at girls walking around in dresses. "You compelled your own runway show?"

"Hi Elena, you may come in, and we needed a homecoming dress"

"Who are these people?"

Rebekah answers nonchalantly while looking at the dresses, "People from the grill."

Elena is still hurt that no one told her about Caroline and on top of that, Caroline is best friends with Rebekah and dating Klaus. Two people Elena hates, "You couldn't just go to a store and looked around like normal people?"

"Kol is going to have a ball in this town", Caroline comments as she looks over at Elena. "So many people to kill."

Rebekah laughs but still she misses her older brother, "Yeah I just can't wait to see how he handles everything."

"Who is Kol?"

"My older brother."

"You have more brothers?"

Rebekah walked over to a girl in a red strapless dress, "I have four older brothers."

Elena can't believe all the things people have been keeping from her, "Why have people been keeping things from me?"

"So what did you expected, that my brothers came and told you, 'Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore. I have a twin sister named Caroline and an older brother named Damon. I'm a hundred sixty six year old vampire pretending to be a high schooler. Oh and by the way, I eat bunnies and I'm a ripper."

Elena is so over Caroline, so she change the subject, "Is Damon here?"

Caroline was looking at another red dress "Neither of my brothers are here. What dress are you wearing tonight?"

"What are you talking about?", Elena asked confused.

Caroline tells the girl in front of her to spin, "We need to know so Katherine can wear the same one?"

At Elena's confused look Caroline explains further," Elena, Katherine is going to pretend to be you tonight. We can't have you getting hurt, because one, my brothers love you and would kill me if you got hurt. And two, your blood is the key to creating hybrids which makes Klaus happy and a happy Klaus is a good Klaus."

"I can protect myself."

Caroline and Rebekah look at each other and vamped to Elena. Caroline is on one side and Rebekah is on the other both have there fangs out and are leaning in to bite her. "Really? You can protect yourself? Two vampires just attacked you. You would be dead."

Elena just throws her arms up in the air and leaves.

 **Xxx**

"You should go with that one it looks good on you."

Stefan looks behind him, standing in his doorway is Rebekah in a red strapless dress. "Rebekah. So tell me, did you target me in the twenties because you already knew me from Caroline? You lost one Salvatore so you wanted another."

"Is that what you think? That I was just replacing Caroline with you. Let me tell you that my relationships with both you and Caroline are completely different. My relationship with Caroline is one of friendship, she is my best friend, my sister, my older brother's girlfriend. I taught her how to be the vampire she is today. With you, you were my boyfriend, I loved you, we danced and shared people. I could see a future for us."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is in a red silky dress. She, Klaus, Rebekah, and Damon arrive at the Lockwood house together while Stefan came alone. Mrs. Lockwood answers the door, "Hello, may I help you?"

Klaus immediately compels her, "You are going to invite us in and then go to church and pray for everyone here."

"Come in."

They stepped into the house and Carol leaves. Tyler then comes down the stairs, "I flooded the school and told everyone to come here. Who is this?"

Klaus nods as Caroline walks around Tyler and looks back at Damon. "This generation's Lockwood is better looking than George, it's a good thing Stefan killed father or I would have to marry this one too."

Damon laughs, Tyler doesn't know this girl so Damon steps forward to make the introductions, "Tyler meet my sister Caroline."

"You have a sister?"

Caroline can see her comment has made Klaus a little uneasy, so she goes to stand next to him. "Hey don't worry, you're the only hybrid I want and if father was here I would kill him or let you have some fun with him."

Tyler was watching Caroline and can tell she has a relationship with Klaus, which is sad for him because he thought Caroline was hot and he can tell Caroline is similar to Damon, "Oh good we have another Damon."

"You do realize that Stefan is my brother too? Actually my twin and yes I'm similar to Damon but I'm also similar to Stefan."

 **Xxx**

Everyone from the school is at Tyler's house and Klaus has hybrids all through out the party, he is keeping Caroline by his side. He also has Damon, Rebekah and Katherine walking around the party. Elena enters with Bonnie and Matt, "So where is this new Salvatore?"

"I don't know probably with Klaus, Rebekah or her brothers. I can't believe they didn't tell me they had a sister."

 **Xxx**

After Klaus makes an announcement to the crowd he sees Caroline talking with Rebekah and goes over and kisses her on the cheek. Caroline turns around "Hey when are you going to give Stefan his humanity back?"

Klaus sees Stefan glaring at him "After we kill Mikael Stefan will be a free man."

"Thank you and unlike Stefan I don't go to school and this is my first homecoming dance,so tonight will you spare me one dance?"

Klaus laughs, "Of course."

Klaus reaches out for Caroline's hand and takes her to the dance floor.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah looks sad, this is her first dance and she doesn't have a date, she looks over at Damon, "Dance with me."

"Let's go sexy Bexs."

 **Xxx**

"I'm going to build a house here and I want you to live there with me and help me decorate."

Caroline is happy, this is everything she has ever wanted, her family together and happy and someone who loves her and that she loves, "I would love to, it will be just like the nineteen hundreds. When are you undaggering the others?"

Klaus spins Caroline, "After I kill Mikael I will reunite my family."

"We are getting everything we wanted no Mikael, and we're together."

Caroline lays her head on Klaus shoulder. "Remember the last time we danced like this?"

Klaus looks down at his queen, "Marcellus' welcome back party."

Caroline smiles, even though she had a complicated relationship with Marcel. "Yeah, and the whole night that witch Genevieve kept making doe eyes at you."

"A couple weeks later that same witch went missing."

Caroline looks up innocently, "Well, she should have known not to play with things that aren't hers."

Klaus smiles, he still doesn't understand why Caroline is with him and even after a hundred years apart she still loves him," I love you."

Caroline loves hearing Klaus say he loves her, "I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Damon and Rebekah were dancing when she spoke, "I have a proposition for you."

Damon was looking for Elena, "What?"

"You want Elena and I want Stefan, so we could work together to get what we want."

"What is it about us Salvatore's that you originals love, first Caroline now Stefan?"

Rebekah looks over at her brother and Caroline, "They are not afraid to be themselves in front of us, even when they know what we are and what we're capable of."

Damon thinks about it and he does like Elena. "I'm in."

"Good. I really do love Stefan."

Damon doesn't know about the twenties, "You met him a couple months ago."

Rebekah looks at Damon's confused face, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We dated in the twenties after Nik sent Caroline away and Mikael found us. Nik and I ran to Chicago and met Stefan. Stefan and I fell in love and dated but Mikael found us again and we had to run. Nik compelled Stefan to forget me and our whole relationship. I didn't know so I was waiting for Stefan when Nik told me, then he daggered me and I was in my coffin for ninety years. When I woke up Stefan was there, but I learned he moved on with a certain doppelgänger."

Damon didn't know any of this, he really looks at Rebekah and can sees his sister in her. " I get it."

"Get what?"

"When I first met you I thought you were just like Klaus, evil, manipulative bitch but now that I have gotten to know you, you're just like Caroline. Fiercely loyal to the people you love and will do anything to keep them safe. I may not approve of Caroline dating the most evil person on the planet, but Im happy that she has you and Klaus to take care of her when she left us."

Rebekah is moved by Damon's words, "Thank you. And Nik is not the most evil person,Mikael is worse. When Caroline was living with us she missed you and Stefan, she would tell us stories about you guys and how you and Stefan always protected her. She's my best friend."

 **Xxx**

Klaus sees Tyler looking at Caroline and excuses himself from her to go talk to Tyler."Hello mate."

"Who are all these people?"

Klaus loves being one step ahead, "Well you already know my sister Rebekah, you met Damon and Stefan's sister Caroline, and there a few dozen friends of mine. There's Mindy from Kansas, there's Tony from North Dakota and the people from Seattle."

Tyler putting it all together, "Are all these people hybrids?"

"They love a good party. They are sired by me and like you they wish to serve their master. So if anyone makes a move against me or anyone in my family, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Also, if you ever touch Caroline, your end will be spectacular. I will place your heart on your mother's front step and then send her one of your body parts everyday. Do you understand me?"

Tyler gulps and nods.

 **Xxx**

Klaus was walking back to Caroline with drinks when he sees Katherine, "You seem nervous Katerina."

"I could possibly die tonight and I don't like you."

Klaus smirks, he loves how uncomfortable Katherine is around him, "The feeling is mutual and if you survive tonight you get your freedom."

Katherine has wanted her freedom for five hundred years, "Do you really mean it?"

Klaus knows once he gives Katherine her freedom she is going to go to Elijah, "You know, Elijah isn't the only Mikaelson who is a man of their word. I give you my word that I will free you."

Katherine wants to be with Elijah and has wanted that for five hundred years, "When are you waking Elijah?"

Klaus glances over and sees Caroline laughing with Rebekah, "That seems to be the topic of the night, when am I undaggering my siblings. After Mikael is dead, but know this Katerina, if you ever make a move against me in the future you won't succeed and I will kill you."

Katherine gulps and Klaus walks away satisfied.

 **Xxx**

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Yes she was just laughing with my sister."

Damon looks over at Rebekah who is alone and looking around. "Your sister is alone, I will repeat, where is my sister? I don't trust you especially with Caroline so, if something happens to her on your watch I will kill you."

"If something happens to her and it's my fault I would never forgive myself. Get Stefan and look around."

 **Xxx**

Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Rebekah are looking for Caroline when one of Klaus hybrids comes up to him, "I found Caroline."

They follow the hybrid to the front door where Caroline is weakened by vervain and in Mikael's grasp. "Let her go."

"No, I think I'm going to kill her right in front of you. She obviously means a great deal to you, she has your name tattooed on her wrist."

A couple weeks before Caroline left, Klaus and her got tattoos with the others name in runic on their wrists, only a Viking can read those tattoos. Klaus taught Caroline how to read and write runic. They would leave each other notes in runic so if one of their notes or Caroline herself ended up in the wrong hands nobody would be able to know or be able to read how important she is to Klaus.

Every day that Caroline was away from him she kissed her tattoo before she went to bed and after she woke up.

Damon and Stefan are scared for their sister, "Let our sister go she's not part of this."

Mikael runs a finger down Caroline's cheek, "No, I think I might keep her as a prize for finally killing the abomination."

Caroline tries to move and can't because of the vervain in her system, weakly she says "He's not an abomination. He's powerful, strong, and smarter than you ever will be, he is everything you're not. You hate him for something that isn't his fault."

Mikael slaps Caroline across the face, "You disobedient girl. I'm going to kill you."

Caroline falls to the ground and rubs her cheek but when Mikael slapped her he let go of her. Damon and Stefan moved quickly and pull their sister into the house where Mikael can't come in. Caroline is still on the ground, seeing his twin sister in danger made Stefan's humanity come to the surface. Both brothers are kneeling next to Caroline and pull her into a three person hug.

Klaus looks down at the siblings then at his father. He jumps out of the house and tackles his father to the ground and sticks the white oak stake in his heart.

 **Xxx**

Klaus kneels down next to the siblings and kisses Caroline's forehead. He then turns and looks Stefan in the eyes, "You don't have to do everything I say. You're free."

Both siblings look at their brother and watch as his humanity turns back on. Caroline throws her arms around her brothers, she's so happy to have them back, "The Salvatore's aren't the only siblings here. What do you say Nik?"

Klaus nods and kisses Caroline one more time. "I'll be back my love."

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Rebekah go to the truck where their siblings are sleeping. Rebekah goes over to Kol and Finn coffins while Klaus goes Elijah's. Both siblings open the coffins and pull out the daggers.

A couple minutes later they wake up, "Finally. Don't mistake my happiness for happiness to see you Nik, I'm still crossed you daggered me."

"You always are."

Rebekah rolls her eyes as she watches her brothers get out of their coffins and stretch.

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Rebekah brought their siblings to the church so Carol Lockwood could invite them into her house. Then they go back to the Lockwood mansion. "One person per sibling Kol."

Kol turns around disappointed, "That's no fun."

Kol walks out into the backyard looking for a meal when he finds someone else. "Bekah, do my eyes deceive me or it that tasty little Caroline."

Rebekah looks to where Kol is pointing and Caroline is dancing with her brothers. "She is, those are her brothers."

Kol taps on Caroline's shoulder and Caroline turns around and let's out an excited squeal and wraps her arms around his neck. "Kol! You've missed a lot, let me introduce my brothers, this is Damon and Stefan."

 **Xxx**

Klaus turns to Elijah in the doorway, "Brother I have a present for you."

Elijah looks curious and follows Klaus who leads him to Katerina. "Katerina, I give you your freedom."

Both Katherine and Elijah are shocked this is really happening. Elijah kisses Katherine happy that she is finally free and they can be together.

 **Xxx**

After getting the rest of the Mikaelsons rooms at the boarding house Caroline goes to Stefan's room. He is looking out the window. "Hey what's wrong?"

Stefan looks back at his twin. "What do you mean?"

"I know you better than anyone. You're my twin call it twin telepathy. You're remembering everything you did when you didn't have humanity. Everyone loses control and kills, except when you lose control people loose their head. It's going to be ok."

"Sometimes your pep talks really suck."

Caroline sitting on the bed next to him, "Well I'm hungry and tired so sue me."

Caroline lays her head on Stefan's shoulder "Hey you will feel better. I know it's all hitting you now and it takes you forever to get over things, but you will get over this and move on. We should have a party to celebrate you getting your humanity back, me moving back to town and the Mikaelson's being awake."

"No party. Why didn't you tell us you knew the Mikaelson's."

"I did remember me telling you about Nik and Bekah. We both knew them at different points in our lives, the only difference is Nik compelled you to forget them and he didn't compel me."

Stefan nods and kisses her forehead. "I'm glad you're here sister. And I'm sorry I didn't call."

"You weren't yourself."

Caroline walks to the door and turns around in the doorway "Stef just remember, I'm the fun Salvatore sibling, you're the brooding one and Damon's the ass."

Stefan throws a pillow at his sister. While they hear Damon downstairs yells "I'm the fun sibling, you're the spoiled one."


	5. Salvatore sibling day

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It has meant so much to me. As always keep reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I love reading your feedback.**

 **And while you wait for the next chapter I have two other multi chapter the new Mikaelson family and my immortal love, and a Drabble blog on tumblr called Klarolineescapism that I upload Drabbles and a couple multi chapters to weekly. I also have a multi chapter on there called Klaroline in Nola that I update every week.**

 **Special thanks to mscaroline-forbes who edited this chapter she's amazing.**

 **Warning this chapter does have smut in it. It's close to the end so if anyone is uncomfortable reading it you can skip it.**

 **Xxx**

 _Three years ago_

A couple is driving down the road and they run over something, they get out and look around. While the woman is calling 911 the guy disappears and lands on the hood of the car with bite marks in his neck. The woman is grabbed up into the air.

Damon and Caroline come out of the shadows and Caroline is wiping the blood from her lips, Damon looks over at his younger sister, "I always take care of you Caro."

" You do, but we came here to make an amends with our brother not to kill the locals."

Damon was looking at the dead couple, "You're here to make amends, I'm here for another reason."

" And what reason is that? you never told me".

" We all have our secrets Caro like you and Nik."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Nik's not a secret, I told you about him. Now what are we going to do about these bodies?"

" Nik might not be a secret but I never met him and he's supposed to be this great love in my sisters life. We can bury them or we can burn the car with them in it."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Rebekah flops down on Caroline's bed. " I need help, your brother is relentless."

Caroline was laying in bed when Rebekah came in, "I know. Which one?"

" Stefan, I've never seen him brood this much. It's been a week and he's only come out his room once and that was only because you wanted a family dinner."

Caroline scrunched up her face, she remembered the family dinner they had a couple days ago. It didn't end well, Caroline had to drag Stefan out of his room then, during dinner Kol made a joke about Caroline wanting him instead of Klaus who threw a knife at him. Rebekah kept flirting with Stefan who was just looking down at his food and ignoring everyone. Damon was bickering with Katherine who was invited by Elijah. Finn just left during all the fighting and hasn't been seen since then.

"Bekah I love you, you're my best friend, my sister but I'm also Stefan's twin sister so, what are your intentions with my brother?"

Rebekah laughed and playfully shoved Caroline, "I could ask you the same question. At least I'm not sleeping with Stefan yet, you're sleeping with my brother."

Caroline hugged her, "I'll help you date my brother."

 **Xxx**

"We're having a siblings day. It's been too long", Caroline spoke as she entered the room, she didn't noticed Damon was still asleep. "Seriously Damon? Get up, shower and meet me downstairs."

Caroline then went to Stefan's room and finds him doing pull ups using one of the beams in the ceiling, "This has to stop."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline motioned to him now doing push-ups with his feet on a chair. "You have your serious vampire look and you only exercise when you self-detox. I remember the last time you did this, Chicago 1922. When Damon and I found you your skin was almost grey you hadn't had blood for weeks."

"You know I can't Caroline."

Caroline bends down next to him, "Want me to kill a squirrel for you? Cause I would…"

"No. I'll be fine."

Caroline puts her hand over his, "I'm telling you this because I love you. You need to feed."

Stefan shakes his head, "I know it's horrible but sometimes I wish you had this too."

Caroline squeezes his hand, "Me too. I want to help."

Stefan looked up at her, "Do you know how many people I've hurt?."

"No, but I do know that there is a very hurt blonde original a couple doors down,that is depressed because she thinks the man she still loves has moved on from her and won't even talk to her."

Caroline got up and turned around at the doorway, "Take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Stefan had only been in Mystic Falls for a couple of days, he walked into his bedroom and two crows flew in through the balcony door. Stefan looked towardsthe balcony and sees his older brother and his twin sister, "Damon, Caroline."

Damon answered for the both of them, "Hello brother."

The crows flew back out and Damon and Caroline walked inside, "The crows are abit much don't you think? And now you have a crow for Caroline too?"

Caroline loves her twin, but she can't understand why he hates what he is, "You should see what I did with the fog."

Stefan loves his siblings but they cause nothing but trouble for him, "When did you two get here?"

Caroline sighed and looks over at Damon, "I told you he wouldn't be happy to see us, I don't get why you're angry with us Stefan. I didn't do anything".

"Caroline you left me when I needed you the most."

Caroline saddened at his words, "I know, but I needed to find myself, see what I can do. I admit I should've told you that I was leaving but I just couldn't, you are always so sad when I leave."

Stefan hasn't seen his siblings in fifteen years, "I just wish you choose to be like me instead of him."

Caroline walked over to her twin, "Hey, I tried the animal diet once, remember? And I didn't like it, I prefer human blood."

Damon was just watching his siblings reconnect without acknowledging him, "I'm here for an entirely different reason, I couldn't miss your first day of school. This would be diploma number what now?"

Stefan looked to his sister then at his brother, "Damon it's been fifteen years since the three of us have been in the same room."

"And whose fault is that? If I remember correctly you were the one who kicked us out."

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

While waiting for her brothers Caroline saw Klaus coming down the stairs, "Hey!"

Klaus walked over to her and kissed her, "Hello love."

"I'm not going to be around today, I'll be spending the day with my brothers. I'm also trying to get Stefan to drink blood, every time he goes over the edge he self detoxes and doesn't drink any blood. It's scary actually, one of these days he is going to desiccate himself. He won't even drink squirrels or bunnies."

Caroline leaned against him, "If anyone can make Stefan drink blood it's you, 're very persistent; I'm also not going to be around, I'm taking Kol and checking on the new house."

 **Xxx**

Stefan decided to take Caroline's advice and talk with Rebekah. He finds her in her room looking at her outfit in the mirror, "Rebekah can we talk?"

Rebekah turned around and nodded, "I'm sorry I've been so anti social this week, I hate it when I turn into a ripper, it's not who I am. The guilt of what I've done is eating me alive."

Rebekah placed her hand on his, "Then please let me help you remember you're not alone."

Stefan looked over at her and smiled, "I feel like I am, nobody else has thisproblem. I don't know why blood affects me so much."

"We could try me compelling you to not rip of them apart. We can try with little drops of blood everyday."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Every time Damon is around, Stefan tries to help him and fails and ends up losing control. "What are you two doing here?"

"I missed my little brother."

"That's my reason I missed my twin."

Stefan looked between his siblings, "Damon, you hate small towns, you think they're boring and Caroline you hate Mystic Falls and there's nothing for you two to do around here."

Damon and Caroline shared a look, "We found a way to entertain ourselves", they said with a nonchalant shrug.

Stefan noticed the look shared between his sibling, " One of you left that girl alive tonight, that's was clumsy of you guys."

Damon looked over at Caroline, "One out of three alive."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I told you, you should've killed that girl."

Stefan looked between his siblings, "You guys killed two other people and I'm supposed to be starting over here! I refuse to clean up after you guys."

"The two people who died in the car, that was us."

"You want to start over the girl we left alive that is your problem."

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Damon and Stefan came down the stairs, "Finally! For a couple of vampires, you guys are so slow. I understand Stefan's slowness but Damon you drink blood every day, you should be faster."

Damon tried and failed to get Stefan to drink blood when he self detoxes. He agrees with Caroline, but Stefan is too stubborn for his own good.

Caroline stood up and put her arms around her brother's shoulders, "We are having a Salvatore sibling's day. Now, I had Kol hid one of Damon's bottles of bourbon somewhere in Mystic Falls, it's up to us to find it."

Stefan shrugged his sister's arm off, "I don't have time for a bourbon scavenger hunt."

Damon is in, plus it's his bourbon. Caroline looked over at him, "Stef you have been brooding and shutting yourself away from people for a week. It's time you get outside and do something fun. Plus, bourbon has no blood in it so you wouldn't be breaking your detox."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

"So, why are you here now?"

Caroline was looking through Stefan's desk, "We could ask you the same thing, although I think your answer can be summed up in one word, Elena."

Stefan looked at his sister and knew how protective his sister is of them and they of her, and she hated Katherine and this girl looks exactly like Katherine. Damon walked over to his sister, "She took my breath away, and she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Does it work, Stefan? Being around her makes you feel alive."

Stefan felt protective of Elena, "She's not Katherine."

Caroline hadn't met her but she saw her from afar, "Let's hope not because we all know how that ended."

"When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"Damon, I know what you're doing and it won't work."

Damon was trying to get Stefan to let go, "Yeah come on, don't you crave it?"

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Damon pulled up to Elena's house; Caroline leaned up from the backseat, "I don't think Kol hid the bourbon here."

"Me either but I want to check up on her."

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed her brothers up to the front door, Elena answers and invited them in. Damon and Stefan enter first, Caroline still behind them, "Nice house Elena."

Elena looks shocked and angry, "No, please tell me that was just Damon making fun of Caroline and I didn't invite her in!"

Caroline makes her presence known, "You invited us all in. Not my fault you didn't know who you were inviting into your house."

"Why are you here?"

"Believe me it wasn't my idea either, Damon was driving, we were supposed to be on a scavenger hunt for bourbon."

Elena looked towards the Salvatore's, "You didn't tell me you had brought her. Stefan, how are you feeling?"

Damon shrugged, "Stefan's the same. You two need to come to some sort of agreement", he said referring to Caroline and Elena.

Caroline looked over at her brother from where she was looking at photos of Elena and her family, "I told Stefan the day Elena walked into the boarding house I wouldn't try to kill her every time I see her, that is hard."

Damon looked between them and sees both girls glaring at each other, "Ok let's go,I just wanted to make sure you were ok", he told the brunette.

Stefan knew he needs to say this, "Elena we need to talk."

Caroline and Damon shared a look, they both know Rebekah wants Stefan and at the moment Stefan is still technically with Elena. Elena looked at the younger male Salvatore and nodded her agreement before the later said what he wanted, "I feel like we aren't connecting anymore, we've grown apart."

Elena was stunned at the statement. They siblings were turning to leave when Caroline looked back at Elena, "Thank you for the invitation Elena."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Damon started hitting Stefan while Caroline tried to get her older brother to stop,"Damon stop it!"

Caroline was in between her brothers, Damon was trying to get Stefan to let go,"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there or let's just cut to the chase and kill Elena."

Caroline looked between both of them and she sees that Damon was just trying to riled Stefan up and Stefan was getting really mad, "I'm on board with that plan, let's kill Elena. I'm not going through you two fighting over a girl again. Last time you guys fought over a girl we died, and I don't want to die again."

Stefan looked at his siblings and didn't like that they wanted to kill Elena, he just saved her from dying a couple days ago, "Stop it."

Damon smirked, he's got Caroline on board to kill Elena and Stefan was on the verge of breaking, "Imagine what her blood tastes like", he was taunting his younger brother.

Stefan vamps to them, "I said stop it." He grabbed his siblings and threw them through the window.

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Kol has been getting restless stuck in the house this past week, he still killed people for blood, a couple days ago he and Caroline had a good meal. So Klaus took him to see the renovations of their new house, "What do you think brother?"

"Do I get a room?"

"Yes."

"Then it's way better than the boarding house. Much bigger, much more our style. I'm guessing you and Caroline will be sharing a room."

Klaus nodded at his question, "Is it weird you spent decades without her and now she's here with you?"

"Not really, I missed her everyday she wasn't with me. But I knew I couldn't be with her while Mikael was still after us."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Stefan lands on the driveway where Damon and Caroline were standing, "I was impressed, I'll give it a six, it was missing style. I was pleasantly surprised though, it was very good with the whole face thing. I didn't think you had it in you anymore, brother." Said the older Salvatore, still taunting his brother.

Caroline went to help Stefan get up, "It's all fun and games for you Damon but anywhere both of you go, people die."

Damon shrugged, "That's a given."

"Not here! I won't allow it. Caroline you can stay but you can't kill anyone, but Damon has to go."

Caroline sighed, "Stefan, yes what happened the last time we were all together didn't end well, but really, is that a reason to banish Damon from your life? Damon, your brother, who deep down under everything he has done, he does still love you."

Stefan looks at his twin sister, "Why aren't you angry with Damon? He is the reason we are like this."

Caroline sighed, "Yes Damon convinced Katherine to give us her blood, and when we went to save her we died with her blood in our system. But how we turned out it's on us, it's not Damon's fault. It's not his fault you're a ripper, we made ourselves this way. I like how I turned out, I've had an awesome life so far, I fell in love, I made friends I'm going to have for eternity, and like every love story there are complications that got in the way but at the end of the day we have each other."

"How did you get so smart?"

Caroline just smiled, "New Orleans"

Damon and Stefan laughed; Caroline pulled both her brothers in for a hug. When they stop hugging Damon looks down at Stefan's finger, "Where's your ring? You better find it, the sun's coming up in a couple hours."

Stefan looked down at his hand scared, his daylight ring was gone and he needs it. Damon laughed and held the ring up, "Relax, its right here."

Caroline pushed Damon, "That wasn't nice."

Damon shrugged, "It was a joke."

Caroline sees a light go on in the house, "I think we woke up Zach with our reunion."

 **Xxx**

A couple days later Stefan was out and told Caroline and Damon that if they wanted to stay there they couldn't leave the house. Damon was sitting on the couch, going through a binder when Zach walked in, "I didn't know you were here. Where's the other one?"

Damon flipped a page of the binder, nonchalant towards his descendent, "The other one… you mean my sister, your aunt, go ahead purge let it out."

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

Damon lay back on the couch, "Spending some time with the family, family is important."

Zach has never liked his uncle Damon or his aunt Caroline, he puts up with his uncle Stefan only because he doesn't kill. "I know you Damon, what's your motive?"

Damon vamps off the couch and launched at Zach, squeezing his neck. Caroline comes into the room in that moment, "Hey Damon, did you know-" she cut herself off when she saw her brother hurting her distant half nephew.

She went over to them and gets Damon to release his hold on Zach. Damon drops the human and Caroline helped him up. Zach then injects her with vervain,"Seriously! I saved you from dying and you vervained me!"

Caroline passed out and Damon kneels next to his sister, just as Stefan came in and sees his sister passed out and his brother next to her. Zach looking down at them with an empty syringe in his hand, "What's going on?"

"We were having a family moment until he vervained Caroline, help me get her upstairs", Damon barked at his brother while glaring at Zach.

Stefan looked at his nephew and then down at his twin, grabbing her feet while Damon grabbed her shoulders, "Where are we putting her?"

"We'll put her in her room."

They open the door and it's just like her brothers rooms, big room, big bed, ensuite bathroom the only difference is hers has a vanity table in the corner. Damon and Stefan put her on the bed, and Damon sat down in one the chairs while Stefan turned to leave, "You're not even going to wait for our sister to wake up?"

Stefan turned around, "I'm going to find out why she was vervained."

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Damon and Stefan took Caroline to the Grill, they were eating lunch when Caroline asked, "Why is that busboy staring at me?"

Damon and Stefan looked over Matt; he was picking up plates and looking at Caroline, "The quarterback."

At Caroline's confused look Stefan explained since Damon wasn't, "That's Matt Donovan, he's friends with Elena."

Caroline understands now, "Got it. So he hates me too since Elena hates me because you two didn't tell her about me. What did you tell miss center of Mystic Falls when you two came to Italy to see me?"

"We told her we were going to see a friend."

"Pathetic."

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Ten minutes later Stefan walked back in the room with a blood bag, "Good, blood. I'm starving."

But Stefan pulled it away before Damon grabbed it, "It's not for you, it's for her. Also, Zach vervained her because he knows it was you and Caroline who has been killing all those people."

"So he's decided to punish us, we have over a hundred years on him and Caroline only killed a couple of them, it was mostly me. I'll tell you why he did this, he hates us. Always has and always will." Damon told his brother angrily.

Caroline gasps awake, "Bitch"

Damon smirked, "I take it you're feeling better, sister."

Caroline rubbed her neck where Zach injected her, "I hate vervain! And Zach is growing it downstairs in one of the cells."

They heard the doorbell and someone opening the door, they thought nothing of it until they hear a female voice, "Stefan."

Caroline vamps out and was about to move on the girl when both brothers hold her back, "Damon hold her back", Stefan ordered.

Damon smirked, he knows his brother has a thing for the female downstairs and his sister hates her, "Sorry brother, I'm going to go greet our guest."

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

They were walking through the cemetery when they see it is Remembrance Day. When they got to the family crypt Caroline ran her fingers over the name plate that says Lillian Salvatore, "Hi mom."

Caroline looked at her brothers who were sitting on the bench, "Do you think if mom was alive she would be proud of us?"

"Yes. Father, may he rot in hell, wouldn't approve of us, but that's because you didn't marry a Lockwood."

Caroline smiled at Damon, "Or stayed human. I've never said this but I'm glad you convinced Katherine to give me her blood. I thrive as a vampire, I know you never wanted this life, Stefan but I'm glad we are all together."

This was too sappy for Damon, "I'm thirsty, where did Kol hid my bourbon?"

"I don't know. Let's go home."

Before they leave Caroline goes up to their fathers plate and spits at his name.

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Elena walked into the boarding house since she found the front door open; she gotcloser to it when a black crow flew in. She turned around and found Damon standing right in front of her. The brunette quickly starts apologizing," I'm sorry for barging in, the door was open."

She turned around and the door was shut. Damon could hear his siblings upstairs,"You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon knows every time Stefan starts fresh he tells everyone he doesn't have siblings, "He doesn't like to brag, come in, Stefan should be along any second."

Elena was amazed by their huge living room, "This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor. I see why my brother is so smitten with you, and it's about time. I thought he would never heal after the last one."

Elena was a little uncomfortable, "The last one?"

Damon pretended to be shocked, "Katherine, his girlfriend, you haven't had the ex's talk yet?"

Elena shakes her head. Damon was really enjoying this, "Well I'm sure it will come up now."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Stefan standing behind him holding Caroline, who was trying to come into the room to intimidate Elena. He sends her off to the basement to get more blood; the one bag wasn't enough since she was still hungry. "Hello Stefan."

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

"It's weird seeing your childhood home destroyed, a hundred sixty six years later your front yard is a forest. You taught us how to play football right here, every time I'm in town I like to come here and sit."

They walked to the ruins of their old house, Caroline is sitting in what remains of their front door. Damon was walking over to his sister when something catches his eye, he goes through the ruins and picks up his bourbon, "Found the bourbon! Kol hid it in the living room."

"Do you remember our last Remembrance Day together?"

Stefan sat on one side of Caroline, Damon was on her other side, "1959. I got a strange letter telling me to come to Mystic Falls because my sister was in trouble, I just got to the boarding house and I was vervained. I was being carried out of the house when you and Damon killed the guys and when I was feeling stronger you said its Remembrance Day lets ring a bell and drink. Damon had a bottle and you helped me up."

Caroline had got the same letter telling her to come to Mystic Falls telling her that her brothers were in trouble she knew the letter was a trick because she was living with Damon and Enzo at the time they were having post traumatic stress disorder about what happened to them from 1953 to 1958 when Caroline saved them. She knew Stefan would fall for the letter, she told Damon and the two of them rushed to Mystic Falls and saw two guys carrying Stefan out of the house.

Caroline smiled at Stefan while Damon hands her the open bottle of bourbon,"Stef, I know you feel like you should punish yourself for being a ripper and falling off the wagon, but you need happiness just like everyone else."

Stefan smiles at his twin, "Are you happy with Klaus?"

"Yeah, I am. I love him."

The siblings just sat in the remains of their doorway talking, laughing and drinking for a couple more minutes before they leave. Caroline goes though the ruins and finds a cracked photo of her, Stefan and Damon when they were little buried under some rocks. Caroline holds its up and shows it to her brothers.

As they are leaving Caroline texted Rebekah, _I talked with Stefan about finding happiness._

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Elena turns around and sees Stefan glaring at Damon, "I didn't know you were coming over Elena."

"I know, I should've called."

Damon interrupts, "You're welcome anytime."

Stefan looked at his brother, "Damon, don't you have to take care of that thing in the basement?"

Damon pretended not to know what he's talking about, "What thing?"

Stefan glared at him, "You know."

Damon smiles down at Elena, "Oh right! It was lovely to meet you Elena."

He kissed her hand and leaves the room, Elena felt uncomfortable as Stefan's eyes followed Damon out of the room and he seemed mad, "Stefan….Stefan"

"Yes"

"What's wrong?"

Stefan shrugs, "It's nothing just family business." Elena nods, accepting his response and left.

 **Xxx**

 **Present**

Stefan walks into his bedroom and, sitting on his bed is Rebekah in a red lace corset with black shorts and black heels. He was speechless at the sight, "W-What are you doing here Rebekah?"

Rebekah got up and walked over to him and swaying her hips a little more provocative to tease him, and it worked. Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of her hips, "I wanted to continue our talk from earlier and I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, you could've kicked me out but you didn't."

Rebekah slid her finger down Stefan's face, then turns to leave. Stefan grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. He kissed her as she ran her hands though his hair. He ran his hands through her soft, long hair while he walked them towards the bed. Stefan pulled away to take his shirt off but Rebekah stopped him, "Allow me."

She ripped his shirt in two and then shrugged the pieces off of his shoulders, she started kissing his pecs and down his abs, all the way to his jeans. She unbuttons his pants and pulled them down, so he was just left in his boxers. She touched him over the boxers and looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face. She slowly removed his boxers, pushing them down his hips, exposing his erection. "Looks like someone missed me."

She licked him and when he went to move her head closer, she waved his hands away and stood up, "First round, no touching. You can only watch as I pleasure you." Stefan was really turned on in that moment, he had missed being with Rebekah, he had almost forgotten that she likes to take charge in the bedroom,"First round?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk.

Rebekah smiled and wrapped her hand around his member, starting an up and down motion with her hand, she looked at him with a teasing spark, "You have been with humans to long, don't you remember vampires can go hours with outgetting tired."

She dragged her nails down his chest as she bends down in front of him, swirlingher tongue around his tip. Stefan groaned, loving what she was doing to him, he was with Elena for two years and she never did this or even knew how to truly satisfy his needs.

Rebekah licked him all around, slowly at first, wanting to drive him to the brink of want, sliding her hand up and down while her tongue coated all of his length. He bucked his hips up into her mouth and she looked up at him, "Finding a loophole in my rules maybe I need to punish you", she hummed while blowing softly over his tip to entice him.

Stefan looked down, his eyes darker with lust. The sight of Rebekah between his legs and with his cock in her hands was almost enough to make him come, almost. "And how would you punish me?"

Rebekah kept pumping his glistening, wet shaft with her hand while she thought on her response, "I would make you watch as I pleasure myself, but you cannot touch me or yourself. And now you have other punishments that need to be settled too."

Stefan looked down, he had missed Rebekah, missed their relationship from the 20's, and he missed how she makes him feel. "As the lady wishes", his voice going raw with desire.

Rebekah kissed him and leaned down; taking him completely in her mouth, her tongue flat on the underside of his member. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He groaned out her name and tried hard to hold on, but Rebekah was too good, she knew exactly what drove him to the edge. With a final growl of her name he emptied himself in her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with a naughty playfulness; she licked him clean and released him with a pop.

Rebekah stood up in front of the bed, jolting her hip to the side and licking her lips in a sexy way, "I will allow you to undress me, but that is all the touching you will get until I deem that you are truly sorry for what you have done, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan wasted no time, ripping her corset and shorts off. He touched her slowly, reverently of her soft, porcelain skin, until he reached her feet. Taking off her shoes and throwing them with the rest of their clothes.

She climbed up on the bed and he was so wrapped up in her that he willingly moves further down on the bed when she puts one of her perfectly manicured feet on his chest, "Bottom of the bed and remember, no touching!"

She positioned herself in the middle of the bed so he could have a great view of everything. She slowly moved one of her hands down her body until she reached her inner thigh, inching closer to her wet folds while her other hand fondled with her right breast.

Stefan didn't know where to focus his eyes; he wanted to take her all in, enjoying every touch. She ran a finger down her slit, humming softly and looking him directly into his eyes. She was soaking wet, her core glistening and she knew he could see and smell how arouse she was. She teased her entrance for a couple of seconds before pushing her middle finger inside her, moaning at the feeling. Rebekah looked at Stefan and saw him struggling not to touch himself or jump on the bed and take her wildly. She soon added a second finger; pumping them in and out a few times and then pulled her fingers all the way out. Wanting to add to his punishment she rubbed her glistening fingers together so he could see how wet they were. She then brought them to her lips and licked them, tasting herself and humming in approval. Stefan watched mesmerized, licking his own lips, craving her taste.

Stefan was losing it, he rock hard all over again in minutes and he hasn't even touched her yet; this is what Rebekah does to him. She drives him crazy and he loves every minute of it.

Rebekah's hand went back to her pussy and worked faster on herself, her hips jerking forward seeking more. Her other hand pinched and tugged at her nipples before moving south to her clit, rubbing it she moaned louder, never breaking eye contact with Stefan. The moment was so erotic and she exploded with a loud moan, coating her fingers with her juices. She gestures for Stefan to come closer with her wet finger.

In a blink Stefan was hovering over her, she nods and he takes her hand and brought her wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean as if they were the most delicious candy, humming at her paste in his tongue. He released her fingers and instead captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He broke from her lips only to trail his kisses down her neck, and to her breasts. Stefan takes her nipple in his mouth while he plays with the other, then switched breasts and gives the other the same treatment.

He continues to kiss down her flat stomach, Rebekah's hands move to his hair and pulls him up to her mouth, "Don't be a tease Stefan", her voice husky and raw with need for him.

Stefan grinned, that's what she had been doing to him since he walked into his room, "Oh baby, I'm just getting started."

Rebekah looked at him with lust filled eyes, "Bad boy, I like it. Is that a promise?"

Stefan moved back down on her, a wicked smile as he looked up at her face, "And you're a bad girl, my bad girl. And yes babe, it's a promise I can't wait to fulfill."

Rebekah smirked, looking down at him and chuckling softly, "Oh you have no idea, I'm the baddest bitch in town. And you love it."

With no warning Stefan sticks his tongue in her deliciously wet pussy and swirls it around, eager to taste all of her. She threw her head back against the pillows, moaning as her breathing became faster. Stefan watched her through hooded eyes and can see she needs him and he needs her badly too.

He readjusts himself and thrusts into her in one swift motion, giving her time to adjust to his size. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss. While they're kissing Stefan brings her up so that they were both in a sitting position, Stefan continued thrusting into her in a steady pace and Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck, bouncing up and down on him.

She leaned back down on the bed and brought him with her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Stefan moved his lips to her neck, placing soft kisses all along her slender neck. Both of them can feel their climax coming close, "Harder", pleaded the blonde in a breathy moan.

Stefan happily obliged and began pounding hard into her. He tilted his head to the side, offering his neck to her and she bites into him, wanting to taste his blood. He groaned feeling her fangs piercing his skin, he pushed her hair to the the other side of her neck and bites into her too, her blood is the most delicious he has ever tasted. Blood sharing is such an intimate gesture for vampires, it creates an intimate connection, and that is what brings them both over the edge in a huge explosion of ecstasy and bliss.

Stefan thought they were done, when Rebekah flips them over and straddled his lap, with him still inside her. She bends down and whispered in his ear in a sultry, sexy voice, "My turn to be on top."

She sat back and raised herself up till she was off him, then slowly slid back grabbed her waist so he could help her move. She leaned her body back, putting her hands on his thighs to steady herself, Stefan moved one of his hands to her center and rubbed her clit while she rocks back and forth on him. But this wasn't enough for her, she needs more.

Rebekah gets off him and Stefan looked up disappointed, before he could protest she put a finger to her lips. Instead of facing him she laid on him, stroking him a couple times before she put him inside her pussy again. Stefan's hands went to her breasts and she rocked her hips while he thrusts his hips up into her. A few more thrusts and Rebekah found her release once again, with Stefan finding his own just right after she did. Her orgasm clenching him so tightly that brought his own climax over.

 **Xxx**

 **Three years ago**

Damon and Caroline walked back into the room, "Great gal, she's got spunk."

"I hate her."

Stefan looked at his siblings, "Damon, Caroline don't try anything with her."

Caroline puts the blood bag down and whines, "Stefan you won't let us leave the house or kill anyone, will you at least let us take a bite out of the ones stupid enough to wonder into the house?"

"Caroline, Elena is under my protection, I will not let you hurt her."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "As the only one of us who has had a healthy, stable and long relationship I want you to answer a couple important questions, and if you answer them then I won't try to kill her every time I see her."

Stefan looks at her and nodded. Caroline sat on the couch with Damon while Stefan sat on the other couch; all three with a glass of bourbon. Caroline's bourbon was laced with blood, "First, does she know what we are? Second, do you love her? And third, will she turn for you?"

Stefan stared at his sister, "She doesn't know. I don't love her, and I don't know if she will or want to turn."

Caroline took a sip of her drink and went over to Stefan, "I'm sorry I'm been such a bitch, it's just…I'm so used to killing for blood and not getting vervained for saving people and you not wanting anything to do with us."

Stefan wipes a tear from her eyes and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, I missed you. You're my twin and I love you, and I know you're just trying to protect us. You lost the person you love so you're trying to protect the ones you do have that you still love."

Caroline nods, "Sometimes I feel like I'm the older sister instead of the youngest."

Damon stood up, "Sometimes you're a better big sibling than me."


	6. Sneak peek

**I haven't forgotten about this story I'm working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy with real life and other stories.**

 **Heres a sneak peek:**

"Little sister-."

Caroline cuts him off as she is looking for her coat. "-No."

Damon looks over at her " You don't even know what I was going to say."

" You want me to get along with Elena every time you add little in front of sister you are asking me something I don't want to do. So to answer your question no I will not get along with Elena big brother."

" It would make living here so much easier. Plus everyone wouldn't hate you like they do now."

" Why do I care if the town hates me. You, Stefan, and the Mikaelsons like me. Plus are you asking the Mikaelsons to get along with Elena because the town doesn't like them either?"

Sometimes Damon wishes his sister wasn't so stubborn. " Please for me."

Caroline finds her coat Damon was half sitting on it. She hates that he's asking her to get along with Elena she would rather be vervained then get along with that self centered cow." I will think about it."

Damon calls back to his sister " If you agree don't kill, mane or injure her."

Caroline turns around in the doorway of the living room putting her hand on her hip making it seem like what he just said is a major insult. " Way to take the fun out of meeting with her. Thought you were supposed to be the fun brother."


End file.
